You're My Precious
by Another Girl in Another Place
Summary: Sungmin yang merupakan sahabat baik Donghae, terpaksa berpura-pura menjadi yeojachingu namja itu untuk mengelabui hyung Donghae. Sampai kapan kebohongan mereka bertahan? A KyuMin Fanfiction/ Genderswitch/ OOC/ Typo(s)/ CopyPaste, Flame, Bashing are not allowed! Chap 6 is UP!
1. Precious One

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**You're My Precious**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God and themselves, tapi cerita ini milik saya**

**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hingar bingar musik terdengar menghentak telinga. Gemerlap lampu khas klub malam terlihat jelas dan membuat pusing bagi yang tidak biasa melihatnya. Para muda-mudi, baik itu namja atau yeoja, terlihat asyik menggoyangkan tubuh mereka di _dance floor_, menikmati dentuman musik yang terputar. Sementara yang sedang tidak berminat 'berolahraga' di dance floor, hanya menonton keriuhan itu dari bangku mereka, di temani minuman pesanan masing-masing yang, tentu saja, beralkohol.

Tak lama, sang MC pun memunculkan dirinya di stage. Kemudian memberi kode pada DJ handal club mereka untuk mengecilkan volume musik. "Yo! Malam, _guys_! Malam ini malam spesial, karena ada… LIVE MUSIC! Mereka band yang sangat keren, dan mereka pertama kali tampil di club kita. TRAX! Please ENJOY IT!" Serunya kencang yang di sambut tepukan riuh para pengunjung club ini.

Kemudian satu persatu personel band itu mulai mengisi semua namja, mulai dari drummer, guitarist, bassist, sampai keyboardist-nya. Tapi, di mana si vocalist? Tak sedikit yang bertanya-tanya tentang keberadaan sang vocalist yang tak kunjung muncul. Beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya muncullah sosok yang dinanti-nanti. Sontak pengunjung club tersebut heboh, beberapa ada yang bersiul-siul.

Ternyata vocalist band ini adalah seorang yeoja. Yah, tak salah memang jika seorang yeoja menjadi vocalist sebuah band. Hanya saja kadang personel band identik dengan kata 'nakal', terlebih yeoja. Yeoja ini memang tampak 'gaul'. Terlihat dari caranya berpakaian. Ia memakai kamisol berenda berwarna putih, dengan hiasan permata pada bagian dada, dan juga menambahkan jaket kulit setengah lengan. Celana pendek satin berwarna hitam menutupi setengah pahanya. Kaki jenjangnya yang putih bersih terlapisi _boots_ kulit selutut, membuatnya terlihat 'tangguh' dan seksi.

Ia tersenyum menyapa pengunjung club, yang kini sudah menempati meja masing-masing. Membuat wajah manisnya terlihat imut. Dan, intro lagu pun mulai terdengar.

Tanpa siapapun menyadari, di meja sudut yang memang strategis untuk melihat langsung ke stage, seorang namja memperhatikan dengan lekat si vocalist yeoja.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu~", terdengar ucapan manja seorang namja di seberang sana.

"Kau menggombal, Hae. Berapa banyak sudah yeoja yang kau gombali, hmm? Kuadukan pada Eunhyukkie tahu rasa kau!" Balas yeoja ini –Sungmin- sambil berpura-pura galak. Terdengar gerutuan si namja.

"Ya!Aku tidak menggombal tahu! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Sungminnie, seminggu di sini terasa seperti seabad!"Ucap Donghae, si namja tadi, dengan suara memelas.

"Ya, ya aku tahu. Kau ini berlebihan. Aku hanya bercanda, Hae. Nado bogoshippoyo..." Sungmin membalas perkataan Donghae dengan ceria.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang senang ya? Ada apa? Jangan-jangan, kau senang ya aku pergi? Kau jahat sekali Sungminnie…" Tuduh Donghae asal.

"Ne, aku memang senang kau pergi. Itu artinya tidak ada lagi yang merepotkan aku dan Hyukkie. Hahahaha…" Sungmin tertawa menggoda namja itu.

"Jadi aku merepotkan, eoh? Hyukkie saja tidak merasa direpotkan. Awas kau Sungminnie, aku tidak akan membawakan oleh-oleh untukmu!"

"Yaaaa! Kau ini mudah sekali tertipu sih? Aku bercanda, Hae, issh kau ini!" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau mau aku bawakan oleh-oleh? Panggil aku 'oppa'! Baru aku akan membelikan oleh-oleh untukmu." Sahut Donghae.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan memanggilmu oppa! Kau itu kekanakkan sekali, Hae. Umurmu sudah 25 tahun. Dan lagi, mana ada namja seusiamu yang suka sekali boneka ikan? Kau ini benar-benar…" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Haaaahh, ya sudahlah. Terserahmu saja, hehehe. Ah, Minnie… Aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Sudah dulu ya. Tunggu aku pulang dua hari lagi, ne? Bye, I love you…" Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Lagi-lagi Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanyakarena tingkah namja itu.

Sungmin meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar, kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu hari ini.

.

.

.

Baru saja Donghae pulangke menepati janjinya memberi Sungmin oleh-oleh. Reaksi Sungmin saat melihat Donghae pulang adalah, "Hae, mana bibit bunganya? Kau berjanji membawakannya untukku `kan?"

Donghae ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya. Bukannya menanyakan keadaannya yang baru pulang, yeoja itu malah menanyakan oleh-oleh. Memang, Sungmin bukan tipe yeoja materialistis, yang menginginkan oleh-oleh perhiasan atau dress mahal. Ia hanya minta dibawakan bibit bunga dari pulau Jeju, tempat Donghae bertugas kemarin. Donghae mencubit pipi Sungmin sedikit keras, hingga yeoja imut ini meringis.

"Kau tidak menanyakan kabarku dulu, hah? Tega sekali kau, Minnie. Ini, tentu saja aku membawakannya!" Seru Donghae sebal.

Kedua mata Sungmin berbinar senang. "Aku akan menanamnya di halaman. Hehehe, gomawo Hae-ya."

Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Sungmin menyadari hal itu, kemudian mencolek pipi Donghae. "Hehehe, mianhae. Aku hanya terlalu senang. Ah, kau pasti lapar. Mau aku temani makan? Tapi aku belum sempat memasak , Hae, atau kau mau makan di luar? Tapi makan di luar itu pemborosan, dan belum tentu higienis. Berhemat itu pe-mmpphh…" Ucapan Sungmin terpotong saat Donghae membekap bibirnya.

"Hei, kau ini bawel sekali sih?Aku pusing mendengarnya. Kau lama-lama jadi seperti ibu-ibu, kau tahu?" Tanya Donghae, yang tentu saja tidak bisa dijawab Sungmin karena tangan namja itu masih menutup rapat mulutnya.

Sungmin melepaskan tangan besar Donhae dari bibirnya. Wajahnya merengut kesal. "'Kan aku hanya mengingatkan, issh kau ini! Lagipula kenapa tidak mengajak Hyuk-YA! Donghae!" Kembali omelan Sungmin terhenti karena Donghae sudah menarik tangannya. Tentu saja untuk menemani namja ikan ini ke restoran.

"Hyukkie sibuk meeting dengan atasannya!"

.

.

.

"Min, apa kau tidak lelah begini terus? Maksudku, kau harus bekerja keras setiap hari. Penghasilanmu yang tidak seberapa itu pun masih kau pakai untuk membantu orang lain. Kau saja sering kesulitan membiayai kebutuhanmu." Cerocos Eunhyuk tanpa basa-basi. Memang yeoja pirang ini selalu berbicara to the point. Sungmin sudah tidak heran mendengar Eunhyuk berkata demikian.

"Aku hanya berusaha membantu, Hyukkie. Karena mereka memang lebih membutuhkannya dibanding aku. Coba saja kau jadi aku, kau pasti tidak akan tega jika melihat tetanggamu yang sudah tua sakit-sakitan. Atau ahjumma yang anaknya masih kecil-kecil merengek minta hadiah natal sementara ia tidak punya uang. Bagaimana menurutmu perasaanku melihat itu semua?" Sahut Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Aku tahu, Minnie, aku sangat tahu. Tapi, untuk sekali saja. Kasihanilah dirimu. Kau ini terlalu baik. Belum pernah aku bertemu orang sepertimu." Eunhyuk membalas sambil menuang kopi ke cangkirnya.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar perkataan sahabatnya ini. "Aku senang menjadi orang baik." Timpal yeoja imut ini sambil terkekeh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, maaf ya aku hanya punya kopi hitam itu. Uangku kupakai untuk membelikan Park ahjumma _sweater_ kemarin." Ujar Sungmin menyesal.

"Gwaenchana, Minnie. Aku tahu, lagipula aku memang sedang ingin kopi. Sudah kubilang 'kan, kau ini terlalu baik. Bahkan kau lebih memperhatikan mereka daripada dirimu sendiri."

Sungmin melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. Pukul enam tiga puluh menit waktu malam. Artinya ia sudah harus berangkat mencari nafkah. Ia pun membereskan piring kotornya. Kemudian memasuki kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap. Eunhyuk yang menyadarihal itu segera bangkit, seraya mencuci cangkir bekas kopinya tadi.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat ya? Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Min. Kau hati-hatilah di jalan, ne? Kalau ada apa-apa, telepon aku. Arraseo?"

"Neee, Lee Hyukjae. Kau ini berlebihan, sama seperti kekasihmu itu." Cibir Sungmin.

"Aku dan Hae hanya khawatir padamu, Min. Kau tahu pekerjaanmu ini sangat beresiko." Balas Eunhyuk sembari mengambil mantelnya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, ia bosan mendengar Eunhyuk berkata hal yang sama ribuan kali.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang ne? Bye…" Pamit Eunhyuk setelah memeluk Sungmin dan mencium kedua belah pipinya. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu dari apartemen mungil Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian meraih mantelnya yang tergantung di dekat pintu dan bergegas pergi sebelum merapikan penampilannya terlebih dulu.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa, Hae? Tiba-tiba meneleponku dan menyuruhku datang kesini. Ada apa?"Sungmin bertanya cemas setelah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi café itu.

"Minumlah dulu, Sungminnie. Kutebak kau pasti berlari tadi?" Tanya Donghae seraya menyodorkan segelas orange juice. Sungmin segera meraihnya dan meneguknya sedikit tergesa.

Donghae terkekeh melihat tingkah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mendelik melihat Donghae menertawakannya.

"Kau tahu, Min? Hyung-ku menyuruhku mencari pacar." Tiba-tiba Donghae membuka pembicaraan.

Sungmin terbelalak. Jadi hanya karena masalah ini Donghae tega meneleponnya dan membuatnya cemas setengah mati? Belum lagi membuat dirinya harus 'berolahraga' di siang hari yang panas ini? Astaga, demi apapun Sungmin ingin sekali memukul kepala Donghae yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Astaga, Donghaaaeee…. Hanya karena itu kau menyuruhku datang kesini? Aku kira ada masalah apa… Aiisshh, kau membuatku hampir jantungan, tahu!" Seru Sungmin kesal.

"Bagiku mencari pacar itu masalah, Minnie. Kau tahu aku sudah punya Eunhyukkie." Donghae terlihat menekuk wajahnya.

"Ya sudah, tinggal katakan pada hyung-mu kau sudah punya yeojachingu, dan masalah selesai." Sungmin menyarankan.

"Masalahnya, hyung-ku itu tidak menerima sembarang yeoja. Dan dia tahu siapa Hyukkie. Padahal Hyukkie juga bekerja di kantor yang sama denganku. Dia juga dari keluarga baik-baik. Bagaimana bisa ia berpendapat Hyukkie adalah yeoja sembarangan?" Donghae terlihat frustasi.

"Memang hyung-mu sudah tahu kau berpacaran dengan Hyukkie?" Tanya Sungmin terkejut.

"Tidak, dia tidak sikapnya menunjukkan kalau ia tidak menyukai Eunhyukkie. Padahal aku sangat mencintainya, Min, aku tidak mau dengan yeoja lain…"

Sungmin menghela nafas bingung. Harus bagaimana ia membantu Donghae?

"Hyung-ku selalu tahu yeoja yang dekat denganku. Dan semuanya tidak satupun di sukainya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Katanya, jika aku tidak berhasil menemukan yeoja yang sesuai maka ia akan menjodohkan aku…" Donghae kembali memelas.

Sementara Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Donghae memiliki kakak yang seperti itu? Ia baru tahu. Selama 3 tahun persahabatannya dengan Donghae, tak sekalipun Sungmin bertemu hyung dari sahabatnya itu. Hanya saja ia sering mendengar namanya. Tentu saja.

Businessman muda yang sudah mapan, berhasil mengelola perusahaannya dengan 'cantik' bahkan mengurusi sahamnya yang tersebar di mana-mana. Siapa yang tidak mengetahuinya? Banyak yeoja yang memujanya, mengidamkan pasangan hidup sepertinya. Belum lagi wajah tampan, di tunjang fisik yang menawan. Mungkin. Karena Sungmin belum pernah melihat seperti apa sosok seorang Cho Kyuhyun, kakak dari namja yang sekarang tepat di hadapannya. Dan Sungmin tidak ingin repot-repot mencari tahu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, sikap dingin dan 'kejam' dari namja itu. Ia sangat membenci sifat Cho Kyuhyun yang arogan dan seenaknya saja mencampakkan yeoja.

"Kakakmu kolot sekali, Hae. Ya Tuhan, perjodohan? Yang benar saja?" Komentar Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Makanya, aku pun bingung. Aku ini sudah dewasa, kenapa dia suka sekali mengaturku? Tidak ada ibuku, giliran dia yang menyetir hidupku. Aaarrgghh….." Donghae mengacak-acak rambut _brunette_nya.

"Hyukkie! Disini!" Panggil Sungmin pada yeoja pirang yang baru saja memasuki café. Eunhyuk bergegas mendekati meja mereka dan duduk di kursi yang tersisa.

"Chagi, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa meneleponku? Mianhae, aku baru datang." Eunhyuk menatap Donghae cemas, karena namja itu membenamkan wajahnya di antara tangannya di atas meja. Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan bertanya. Sungmin hanya mendengus malas, kemudian menjawab, "Hyung-nya."

Eunhyuk mengangguk paham, kemudian beringsut mendekati namjachingunya dan membelai surai namja itu. Merasakan sentuhan kekasihnya, Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan memeluk Eunhyuk erat. Tak lupa ia kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Eunhyuk. Sungmin tersenyum geli melihat tingkah manja Donghae, begitu pula Eunhyuk. Mereka sudah hapal kebiasaan Donghae jika namja itu sedang ada masalah. Sifat manja dan childishnya langsung menguar.

"Sudahlah, Hae. Pasti ada cara untuk meluluhkan hyung-mu…" Bujuk Eunhyuk lembut. Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian menatap Eunhyuk lekat.

"Aku tidak mau dijodohkan, chagiya. Bagiku, jodohku adalah ada yeoja lain." Kata Donghae pelan.

Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya pun merasa sedikit terharu. Ia pun sama, ia juga tidak mau berpisah dengan Donghae. Baginya Donghae adalah yang pertama dan yang terakhir.

"Ehem... Sebaiknya kita pikirkan cara agar hyungmu mau merestui hubungan kalian. Pasti ada cara yang membuatnya bisa luluh." Sungmin memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta di antara mereka.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur Hae, aku sangat membenci kakakmu. Kau boleh bilang aku tidak waras karena ini, tapi aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang keterlaluan. Yah, aku memang belum pernah melihatnya, hanya saja aku muak terus mendengar berita tentangnya yang seenaknya mempermainkan yeoja. Aku benci sekali namja seperti itu. " Gerutu Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Kau pikir aku tidak sebal melihatnya begitu? Aku sudah bosan mengingatkannya, ia tidak pernah mendengarkan aku. Ia begitu bebas dengan yeoja, sedangkan aku terus saja diatur ini dan itu olehnya! " Donghae ikut mengomel.

"Ssssstt, chagi... Jangan keras-keras bicaranya. Semua orang melihat ke arah kita! " bisik Eunhyuk seraya mengusap bahu kekasihnya.

Donghae hanya menunjukkan cengiran kecilnya, kemudian berbisik pelan, "Mianhae. "

Mereka terdiam sejenak memikirkan cara agar keluar dari masalah ini. Tiba-tiba Donghae menepuk keningnya sendiri. "Astaga, kenapa aku tidak terpikirkan cara ini dari tadi?"

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin menatap Donghae cerah. "Benarkah, Hae? Apa itu? " Tanya Sungmin semangat.

"Mengapa aku tidak membawa saja seorang yeoja untuk mengelabuinya ?"Donghae mengatakannya dengan mata berbinar.

Sontak Sungmin memukul tangan Donghae keras. "Ya! Bagaimana dengan Eunhyukkie pabbo?"

"Kan hanya pura-pura,Min. Kalau membawa yeoja yang sama sekali asing, kurasa hyung-ku mau mempertimbangkannya. Aku takut dia nanti berbuat macam-macam jika aku membawa Hyukkie."

"Masalahnya siapa yang mau menjadi kekasih pura-puramu?" Tanya Sungmin.

Hening sejenak, sebelum Eunhyuk menyuarakan pikirannya. "Kenapa tidak kau saja Min? Berpura-pura menjadi yeojachingu Hae, kurasa kau pantas."

Sungmin tersedak minumannya mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. "Uhukk...uhuk... Aku tidak salah dengar? Kau bercanda, Hyukkie!"

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar gila, Hae! "

"Pokoknya kita lakukan sandiwara ini sebaik mungkin. Kau sudah menyetujuinya kemarin Min, tak ada penolakan! " bisik Donghae sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

Saat ini mereka berada di mansion keluarga Cho, di mana sebuah pesta meriah sedang berlangsung. Sungmin terlihat sedikit minder berada di sini, maklum saja tamu pesta ini semuanya dari kalangan atas. Sungmin bisa melihat banyak pengusaha tenar disini, bahkan beberapa artis jika ia tak salah lihat. Donghae terus menggandeng Sungmin masuk ke aula rumahnya, membuat Sungmin takjub dalam hati.

Donghae yang menyadari kegelisahan Sungmin, meremas erat jemari Sungmin dalam genggamannya. Jari-jari mungil itu mulai terasa dingin. "Tak apa, Sungminnie. Ada aku dan Eunhyukkie. Kau jangan gugup. Kau sangat cantik kok, tidak usah merasa minder. " Ujar Donghae menenangkan, kemudian melayangkan tatapan matanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, dimana Eunhyuk sedang tersenyum menyemangati Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, kemudian menarik nafas dalam. Ia beranjak mengambil minuman yang diedarkan waiter. Ia menoleh ketika Donghae menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar. Sepertinya aku harus mencari hyung-ku. Dia belum kelihatan dari tadi. Sebentar ya! "

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, kemudian kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Tidak ada yang dikenalnya disini, kecuali Donghae dan Eunhyuk tentu saja. Akhirnya Sungmin memilih membawa minumannya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu samping ruangan besar itu. Ternyata benar dugaan Sungmin, tepat di luar pintu itu dalah taman.

Sungmin pun mendekati bangku di taman itu, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya mengamati taman ini. "Bersih sekali. Pasti sangat enak memiliki taman sebesar ini. " gumamnya pelan.

Pandangannya jatuh ke sudut kanan taman itu, ada lahan yang dikelilingi pagar kecil disitu. Penasaran, Sungmin mendekatinya. Ternyata itu adalah kolam ikan, dengan air terjun mini dan bebatuan koral. Tepat disamping dan diatas kolam itu dipasang lampu taman, sehingga terlihat sangat indah.

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Sangat Donghae sekali. "

Sebuah sentuhan di bahunya membuatnya menoleh, dan ia mendapati seorang namja dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja biru laut tengah memandangnya intens.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, nona? Pesta berlangsung di dalam, bukan disini. " ujar namja itu pelan dengan suara bassnya, disertai senyum tipis.

Sungmin sedikit terpaku dengan ketampanan namja itu. Mata cokelat yang tajam dan menawan, hidung mancung, rahang tegas, rambut ikal cokelat, dan jangan lupakan, bibir tebal yang terlihat seksi di mata Sungmin. Jujur saja, jantungnya berdebar tak menentu.

Seketika Sungmin tersadar dan balas tersenyum pada namja di hadapannya. "Aku bosan didalam. Banyak orang yang tak kukenal."

"Oh ya? Lalu kau datang kesini bersama siapa? " tanya namja itu memancing.

"Bersama kekasihku, dia adalah adik dari tuan rumah yang memiliki pesta tidak jelas ini. "

"Maksudmu kau kekasih dari Cho Donghae, adik Cho Kyuhyun itukah? "

"Ne, tentu saja. Ia menghilang begitu saja, katanya ingin mencari kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu. " rungut Sungmin.

Namja itupun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian mengeluarkan smirk tipisnya. "Darimana kau tahu Cho Kyuhyun itu menyebalkan? "

"Tentu saja semua orang tahu bagaimana ia mencampakkan yeoja-yeoja yang mengemis cintanya. Cih! Jahat sekali! " Sembur Sungmin berapi-api.

"Begitukah menurutmu? " namja ini kemudian menghimpit tubuh Sungmin ke pagar pembatas kolam. Tangannya terulur merangkul pinggang Sungmin, sementara tangan lainnya meraih sejumput rambut halus yeoja itu.

"Kau cukup cantik untuk mendampingi Donghae. Kau terlihat menggoda sekali nona... "

Sungmin yang terkejut tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tubuhnya hanya bisa diam tanpa melawan saat namja misterius ini mulai menggapai bibirnya. Awalnya namja itu hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir ber-shape M milik Sungmin, namun menyadari bibir mungil ini sedikit terbuka-karena terkejut- ia pun tak melewatkan kesempatan untuk melumat bibir itu.

Sungmin benar-benar tak mampu berbuat apapun, dirinya terbuai oleh sentuhan namja yang tengah menciumnya ini. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya dan mengikuti permainan sang namja, mengingat ia tak begitu pandai melakukan hal ini. Ini adalah pengalaman terintimnya bersama namja.

Ketika kebutuhan akan udara mendesaknya memutus ciuman ini, Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. Ia tak habis pikir akan memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada namja tak dikenal ini. Namja itu pun melepaskan rangkulan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin. Kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjang hitamnya.

"Ternyata selera adikku benar-benar rendahan. " Kalimat dingin itu terlontar dari mulut sang namja.

Sungmin mendongak menatap wajah sang namja, yang sudah memasang tampang _stoic_nya. Ia menatap Sungmin meremehkan.

Seketika Sungmin pun menyadari, siapa namja yang barusan menciumnya ini. Ia pun balas menatap penuh kebencian pada namja itu. Mendadak Sungmin merasa seperti yeoja gampangan, karena membiarkan namja yang dibencinya mencium dirinya begitu saja.

"Ka-kau...kau... Cho Kyuhyun. Ternyata kau memang brengsek! Aku sangat muak dengan dirimu! "

"Gadis pintar. Harusnya kau katakan itu sebelum kau menerima ciumanku. Kau jangan munafik nona, kau juga menikmatinya kan tadi? Akui saja jika aku memang memuaskan." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan santai.

PLAKK!

Suara tamparan keras pun terdengar. Dengan menahan amarah yang membuncah di dadanya, Sungmin berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun di sudut taman itu setelah melayangkan tangannya ke sebelah pipi Kyuhyun. Namja itu memandang punggung Sungmin yang menjauh sambil menyeringai puas.

.

.

.

"Minnie, darimana saja kau? Aku mencarimu dari tadi! " pekik Eunhyuk begitu Sungmin muncul di ruangan pesta itu.

"Antar aku pulang, Hyukkie. Jebal... " Sungmin berusaha memohon pada sahabatnya ini.

"Tap-tapi pestanya-..."

"Kumohon, Hyukkie, kepalaku pusing sekali. Aku ingin pulang. " Pinta Sungmin pelan. Tak sengaja pandangan matanya tertuju pada Kyuhyun, namja itu ternyata juga sudah kembali dari taman tadi. Tampak Kyuhyun sedang merangkul erat seorang gadis cantik bergaun _peach _dengan rambut dicat merah, dan bibirnya menempel di telinga gadis itu seperti sedang berbisik. Kemudian gadis itu pun tertawa sambil mengerlingkan matanya mendengar entah apa yang dibisikkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang melihat itu semua benar-benar sudah muak, ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

"Hei, darimana saja kau Min? Kau sakit? Wajahmu sedikit pucat... " Donghae menghampiri mereka terburu-buru.

"Dia ingin pulang Hae, sedikit pusing katanya. " Eunhyuk menjelaskan.

"Tapi, hyungku belum bertemu denganmu, Min. Paling tidak ia harus tahu aku sudah memiliki yeojachingu. " Donghae berusaha menahan Sungmin.

"Aniyo Hae, aku benar-benar tidak kuat. Lain kali saja bertemu hyung-mu ne? Jebal... " Sungmin berusaha mengeluarkan suara memelasnya.

Donghae masih menimbang-nimbang, tapi ia juga tidak ingin Sungmin tambah sakit.

"Lagipula hyung-mu sedang sibuk, sepertinya ia tidak sempat hanya untuk berkenalan dengan yeojachingumu. " Ucap Sungmin menyindir sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke tempat Kyuhyun berdiri.

Donghae mendengus sebal melihat arah yang ditunjuk Sungmin, namun ia pun mengangguk. Sungmin tersenyum kecil, kemudian memeluk Donghae sekilas dan mengecup pipi namja itu. Eunhyuk pun menatap Donghae, meminta izinnya juga untuk mengantar Sungmin. Donghae mengangguk mengerti, dan ia mengatakan "saranghae" tanpa suara kepada Eunhyuk, yang dibalas senyuman yeoja itu.

Seorang namja pun memperhatikan lekat kejadian tadi. Ia melihat adiknya itu berbincang dengan dua orang yeoja, dan tak lama kedua yeoja itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan pesta. Cho Kyuhyun-namja tadi- meminum wine di gelasnya perlahan. "Lee Sungmin... Kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku." Bisiknya menyeringai.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Pernah ada yang ngerasa baca? Ini saya publish udah lama banget, tapi pake akun lain. Entah kenapa akun saya itu ga bisa dibuka. Jadi saya repost aja pake akun baru ini. **

**Gimana storynya? Kalau tanggapan chingudeul semua bagus, saya lanjutin. Tapi kalau kurang ya saya ga berani lanjut, mungkin saya delete aja. Kasih tanggapan ya! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	2. Precious Two

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**You're My Precious**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God and themselves, but this story is mine**

**Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s), Vulgar Words**

_**Terinspirasi dari sebuah novel berjudul After the Music karya Diana Palmer**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun sedang serius mengamati _gadget_ di tangannya, ketika didengarnya pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang. Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyahut, pintu itu sudah menjeblak terbuka dan sosok adiknya tampak dalam pandangannya. Kyuhyun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan benda canggih dalam genggamannya.

Sementara adiknya itu, Donghae, menatap Kyuhyun dengan rasa kesal yang memuncak.

"Hyung, tadi kau kemana saja hah? Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika aku ingin mengenalkan kekasihku? Kenapa kau tidak-"

"Sepenting apa yeoja itu hingga aku harus kenal padanya?" Potong Kyuhyun santai, matanya tetap memandang ke arah _gadget_nya, seolah tidak ada sosok Donghae di depannya.

"Hyung! Aku benar-benar serius dengannya! Hargai sedikit usahaku!" Geram Donghae.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Membuat adiknya semakin emosi.

"Aku perlu tahu dulu apakah dia cukup pantas untukmu atau tidak. Aku tidak menerima sembarang yeoja untuk menginjak rumah ini." Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka suara, lagi-lagi dengan nada santai.

"Hyung! Kau keterlaluan! Aku tahu mana yang pantas untukku atau tidak! Jangan terus mengatur hidupku!"

"Terserah." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Tetapi jika kau benar-benar ingin aku mengenalnya, baiklah. Aku ada waktu luang besok sekitar pukul satu siang. Kau bisa mengajaknya, jika kau masih berniat mempertahankan hubungan kalian. Sudah malam, Hae-ya. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu dan tidur."

Donghae yang mendengar ucapan hyung-nya hanya bisa menghela nafas kalah. Ia berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun terdiam, pandangannya beralih ke arah pintu dimana punggung adiknya menghilang tadi.

"Donghae-ya, kau benar-benar serius dengannya?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

.

.

.

Sungmin tampak sibuk di dapur mungil rumahnya, membuat sarapan untuknya sendiri. Semalam apapun ia tidur, ia akan selalu bangun di pagi hari. Itu sudah kebiasaannya, ia tidak bisa bangun tidur lewat dari jam delapan pagi. Tiba-tiba pintu depannya diketuk, terdengar sedikit tak sabaran. Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini?

"Sebentar…" sahut Sungmin saat si tamu semakin keras mengetuk pintu kayu rumahnya.

Begitu pintu dibuka, sosok tampan sahabatnya muncul, raut wajah namja itu tampak muram.

"Hae? Ada apa kau pagi-pagi ke sini?" tanya Sungmin, ia meminggirkan tubuhnya agar Donghae bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kau ada waktu siang ini, Min?" tanya Donghae tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Separuh ragu, namun Sungmin tetap menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Karena tadi malam rencana kita batal, kita akan menjalankannya siang ini. Hyung-ku bilang dia ada waktu walau hanya sebentar." Donghae menjelaskan, berharap Sungmin memberikan bantuannya.

Sungmin yang sudah lupa sejenak tentang kejadian tadi malam, kembali memanas mendengar Donghae menyebut hyung-nya. Cih, maksudnya ia harus bertemu dengan namja angkuh itu lagi? Sungmin benar-benar muak.

Melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang tampak enggan, Donghae menatap memelas kepada sahabatnya ini.

"Ayolah, Min. Kau sudah menyetujui untuk membantuku bukan?"

Sungmin mendesah, ia memang paling tidak bisa menolak.

Akhirnya siang itu Donghae membawa Sungmin ke restoran di dekat kantornya untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Dan sesuai perkataan Kyuhyun, namja itu bersedia datang. Malah ia sudah menunggu lebih dulu.

"Ingat, Min. Kau tidak usah berbicara banyak. Seperlunya saja. Oke?" bisik Donghae begitu mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Donghae tersenyum memberi semangat dan tangannya meraih tangan Sungmin, menggandengnya.

"Hyung, kau sudah lama menunggu?" sapa Donghae begitu ia sampai di meja dimana Kyuhyun sudah duduk di sana.

Kyuhyun melirik arlojinya. "Lumayan, waktu yang cukup untuk satu _meeting_ yang berharga."

Donghae menghela nafas, melirik Sungmin yang sudah memasang wajah seolah ingin mencakar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap keduanya. "Duduklah. Dan kuminta cepat, aku tak punya banyak waktu."

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya setelah meminta Sungmin duduk, kemudian mulai membuka suaranya.

"Hyung, kenalkan. Ini Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Dia kekasihku, dan… kami berencana menikah bulan depan." Ucap Donghae mantap.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan menilai, namun kentara sekali ia meremehkan yeoja itu.

"Apa pekerjaanmu, Nona?"

Sungmin ragu sejenak, namun ia memutuskan untuk jujur.

"Saya penyanyi café, Tuan Cho."

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. Senyum sinis terulas di bibirnya.

"Tak usah dijelaskan lebih jauh. Aku sudah tahu seperti apa nantinya jika pembicaraan ini diteruskan. Kau hanya mengincar uang adikku, benar 'kan? Aku paham dengan sifat-sifat yeoja saat ini. Yang kalian pikirkan hanya kebutuhan materialis kalian." Ujar Kyuhyun tajam.

"Hyung! Sungmin tidak seperti itu!" sahut Donghae keras. Untung saja mereka berada di meja ruang VVIP.

"Dan kau, Donghae! Tak bisakah kau mencari yeoja yang setidaknya selevel denganmu? Seleramu sungguh memalukan!"

"Aku mencintai Sungmin. Aku sebenarnya ingin sekalian meminta izinmu, hyung, berhubung Eomma tidak ada. Tetapi sekarang, ada atau tidak adanya izin darimu, aku akan tetap menikah."

"Kalian membuang-buang waktuku. Donghae, kau akan merasakan akibatnya jika kau nekat melakukan rencana gilamu!"

Setelah membentak keras adiknya, Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari sana dengan langkah-langkah panjangnya. Nafasnya memburu.

'_Sial, ternyata mereka benar-benar serius. Menikah? Hell, aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku menikahi yeoja murahan seperti itu. Cih, cinta katanya? Tidak ada yang namanya cinta di dunia ini.' _Batin Kyuhyun panas.

Sementara itu Sungmin masih terpaku di kursinya, terngiang-ngiang ucapan Cho Kyuhyun tadi. Apa yang tadi namja itu katakan? Mengincar uang Donghae? Hei, dirinya masih mampu mencari uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sendiri. Kurang ajar sekali Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Sungmin, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas sikap hyung-ku. Aku tidak-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hae. Semakin dia keterlaluan, aku semakin ingin melawannya. Kau tenang saja, aku akan terus menolongmu dan Eunhyukkie." Sungmin mencoba tersenyum, walaupun hatinya masih berdenyut sakit atas kalimat hinaan Kyuhyun tadi.

.

.

.

Suasana ruang ganti itu sepi. Hanya ada Sungmin sendiri disana. Ia sengaja datang lebih dulu dibanding teman-temannya untuk melatih vokalnya. Sungmin baru saja selesai memakai _tank top_ hitamnya di atas _hot pants_ putih gadingnya saat pintu ruang gantinya menjeblak terbuka. Sungmin terlonjak, refleks menolehkan kepalanya. Amarahnya tiba-tiba muncul ke permukaan melihat siapa yang sudah lancang masuk ke ruang gantinya. Namun demi membantu sahabatnya, Sungmin rela menekan dalam-dalam emosinya.

"Sungguh kehormatan bagi saya atas kunjungan Tuan Cho. Namun bisakah Anda memakai tata krama Anda, Tuan?" sapa Sungmin sedikit sarkastik.

Kyuhyun menatap datar Sungmin, tampak tak tergoda sedikitpun dengan penampilan yeoja itu. Tatapannya tampak jelas merendahkan Sungmin.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal. Jauhi adikku. Yeoja sepertimu sungguh tak pantas bersanding dengan adikku. Aku tidak akan memasukkan yeoja rendahan ke dalam mansionku." Ucap Kyuhyun tajam.

Sungmin tidak bisa lagi menolerir ucapan hinaan itu. Dengan segala harga diri yang ia punya, Sungmin balas menatap Kyuhyun dengan berapi-api, _foxy _beningnya menyala penuh emosi.

"Dengar, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak akan mematuhi ucapanmu. Aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan terus berusaha bersama adikmu. Dan aku bukan yeoja rendahan. Aku-"

Kyuhyun mengangkat satu tangannya, memotong ucapan Sungmin.

"Sudah, sudah. Kau tidak usah mengatakan hal-hal layaknya di drama-drama murahan. Aku tidak akan mengubah keputusan. Dan jika kalian masih keras kepala, kalian akan tahu akibatnya."

"Kau mengancam kami, Tuan? Perlu kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancamanmu." Balas Sungmin berani.

"Kau akan menyesal jika benar-benar menantangku, Nona. Jadi aku peringatkan sekali lagi, jauhi adikku."

Kyuhyun menatap tajam wajah Sungmin. Dilihatnya yeoja itu tertawa kecil, seolah mengejek perkataannya barusan. Membuat emosi Kyuhyun tersulut juga.

"Oooh, aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan Tuan." Tukas Sungmin sinis.

"Aku malas bicara bertele-tele. Aku mengerti sekarang. Uang. Itu 'kan yang kau mau? Berapa yang kau butuhkan untuk menjual tubuhmu itu, hm? Aku bisa memberimu berapapun, sebanyak apapun yang kau mau." Kyuhyun bersiap menghubungi tangan kanannya.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Tanpa dikomando tubuhnya maju menerjang Kyuhyun. Namun rupanya Kyuhyun memiliki gerak refleks yang bagus. Begitu Sungmin melayangkan tangannya untuk memukul Kyuhyun, namja itu dengan cepat menangkap tangan mungil itu. Kemudian mencengkeramnya erat dan menahannya di punggung yeoja itu.

Sungmin terkesiap saat Kyuhyun mengunci satu lengannya, dan ia tidak habis akal. Satu tangannya yang masih bebas berusaha mengayun, pipi Kyuhyun menjadi incarannya kini.

PLAK!

Tamparan keras nan telak itu berhasil mendarat di pipi putih Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melotot, nafasnya menderu keras. Terdengar jelas di ruang ganti club yang hening itu. Sementara Sungmin menyeringai, puas sasaran tangannya sangat tepat. Bekas telapak tangannya tercetak jelas di pipi namja itu.

Kyuhyun habis kesabaran. Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang yeoja mungil yang begitu keras kepala menantangnya. Yeoja ini sama sekali tidak istimewa, bahkan seujung kukupun tidak sebanding dengan Kyuhyun. Mengapa yeoja ini begitu berani terhadapnya, menentangnya begitu rupa. Selama ini semua orang akan mematuhi ucapan Cho Kyuhyun. Bahkan yeoja-yeoja yang pernah mendekati adiknya akan mundur begitu Kyuhyun memperingati mereka hanya dengan beberapa patah kata. _Well_, mungkin hanya adiknya saja yang sesekali berani membantahnya. Namun tidak pernah sampai seperti ini.

"Kau ingin bermain kasar rupanya, hm? Baik, aku akan turuti permainanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada rendahnya yang membuat ngeri.

Senyum puas Sungmin hilang, berganti dengan pekikan kesakitan saat Kyuhyun mencengkeram tangannya yang tadi menampar namja itu. Dengan mudah Kyuhyun mencengkeram kedua lengan Sungmin yang berada di punggung yeoja itu, mencengkeramnya erat dengan satu tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Sungmin. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya, karena jujur saja tangannya rasanya seperti mau patah. Sakit sekali. Namun didapatnya malah Kyuhyun semakin menguatkan cekalan tangannya, membuat Sungmin meringis dalam hati.

"Ini belum apa-apa, Nona." Sekarang ganti Kyuhyun yang tersenyum puas, sekaligus licik.

Satu tangannya yang menganggur, ia arahkan ke helaian rambut Sungmin yang tergerai bebas. Tanpa diduga Sungmin, Kyuhyun menjambak keras rambutnya. Kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin. Menabrakkan bibir mereka dengan keras, membuat Sungmin merintih tertahan. Ciuman Kyuhyun begitu kasar, ia melumat bibir _pinkish _itu ganas. Digigitnya keras belahan daging kenyal itu hingga bibir bawah Sungmin berdarah. Tidak dipedulikannya Sungmin yang menggeram kesakitan. Kyuhyun terus menginvasi bibir yeoja itu, melumat kasar bibir itu seolah permen.

Tangannya pun semakin menguatkan cengkeraman masing-masing. Yang kiri menahan kedua tangan Sungmin di punggung yeoja itu, sementara yang kanan menjambak kuat helaian rambut Sungmin. Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Ia merasa sangat sakit, diperlakukan seperti ini oleh namja yang dibencinya. Bukan hanya tangan atau bibirnya yang sakit, hatinya pun demikian. Namun Sungmin bertahan, mengokohkan hatinya agar tidak menangis. Tidak di depan Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan bibirnya sesaat, menatap puas bibir yang tadinya indah itu sekarang tampak berbeda. Bibir Sungmin memerah pekat, bukan hanya karena ciumannya namun juga darah yang ikut menghiasi permukaan bibir itu. Selain itu terdapat lecet di bagian atas dan bawah bibir Sungmin, mungkin karena Kyuhyun begitu keras menyatukan bibir mereka tadi.

"Kau sungguh brengsek, Cho Kyuhyun!" ucap Sungmin, nafasnya tidak beraturan.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, ia mendekatkan wajah Sungmin kepadanya. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Kau baru tahu? Ini baru awal, Lee Sungmin. Kau akan merasakan yang lebih dari ini nanti."

Dengan melempar tatapan yang sangat kurang ajar pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun menjilat darah yang membasahi bibir Sungmin. Kemudian melepas cengkeraman tangannya, membiarkan Sungmin bebas. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruang ganti itu. Tatapannya berubah, menjadi sorot dingin yang menakutkan. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponselnya.

"Cari tahu segala sesuatu tentang Lee Sungmin. Aku mau besok sudah ada di mejaku."

'_Tunggu saja Lee Sungmin, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup tenang.'_

.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja meneguk minumannya. Ia mengernyit merasakan perih di bibirnya. Perlahan jemarinya terangkat, meraba permukaan bibirnya sendiri.

"Sungmin-ah, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tampak sedikit pucat." Tanya Jungmo, salah satu gitaris band mereka.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa." Sahut Sungmin singkat. Ia buru-buru menurunkan tangannya, tidak ingin ditanya macam-macam oleh teman-temannya.

"Mengapa kau bisa terluka seperti itu?" tanya Jungmo lagi sambil memperhatikan wajah Sungmin.

_Ah, ternyata Jungmo melihatnya ya? Memang luka bibirnya separah itukah?_

Sungmin menggeleng, memikirkan jawaban yang masuk akal. "Tidak, ini… aku kurang hati-hati saat makan. Bibirku tergigit dan yah… beginilah jadinya."

Jungmo mengangguk paham. "Ya sudah, lain kali kau hati-hati. Jangan melukai diri sendiri karena kekonyolanmu."

Sungmin memutar matanya jengah. "Yayaya, aku tahu. Berhenti menceramahiku macam-macam."

Jungmo tergelak pelan. Sungmin terdiam sebentar, kemudian kembali membuka suaranya.

"Mianhae, penampilanku hari ini tidak maksimal. Aku pasti mengecewakan banyak orang 'kan? Termasuk kalian."

Jungmo yang sedang meneguk minumannya, sontak menoleh bingung ke arah Sungmin.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Penampilanmu tidak maksimal? Kau seharusnya mendengar suaramu sendiri tadi. Lagipula bukankah sambutan penonton riuh seperti biasanya?"

"Tapi aku merasa banya nada yang fals tadi, suaraku tidak bisa mencapai nada tinggi."

"Tapi tidak terdengar begitu, suaramu baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang-"

"Jungmo-ya, kalau kau mau mengkritik penampilanku silahkan saja. Aku akan mendengarkan." Potong Sungmin.

Jungmo menggelengkan kepalanya. Tatapannya tampak geli sekaligus maklum.

"Kurasa kau kelelahan sekarang. Makanya bicaramu melantur seperti itu. Kau mau kami antar pulang?" tawar Jungmo.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Aku bisa berjalan seperti biasa. Kalian pulang saja."

"Jungmo-ya! Sungmin-ah! Ayo kita pulang, apa kalian mau menginap disini?" suara Jay, salah satu anggota band mereka terdengar.

"Nah, ayo kami antar saja kau. Kami tidak mungkin membiarkan gadis kecil kami pulang sendiri tengah malam begini." Ucap Jungmo seraya merangkul bahu Sungmin.

"Nde, itu benar Sungminnie." Sahut Jay sambil tertawa.

Sungmin mendengus. "Aku bukan anak kecil. Kalian ini!"

.

.

.

"Aw!" Sungmin berjengit saat sedang menggosok giginya pagi itu.

Saat ia mengeluarkan busa pasta gigi dari mulutnya, noda merah tampak mewarnai busa putih itu. luka bibirnya terbuka lagi. Barusan tanpa sengaja Sungmin terlalu keras menggerakkan sikat giginya, dan menyentuh lukanya yang semalam.

"Cho Kyuhyun sialan! Brengsek! Dasar namja tak berperasaan! Beraninya melawan yeoja, huh, andai saja aku namja sudah kuhabisi dia." Sungmin terus mengumpat, yang jelas ditujukan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Sssh, perih sekali. Bagaimana nanti jika aku makan?" Sungmin meringis sambil bercermin dan mengamati bibirnya. Tiga goresan kecil tampak di bibirnya, seperti bekas tergigit. Yeah, gigitan luar biasa dari Cho Kyuhyun.

"Huh, kau pikir setelah apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku aku akan takut kepadamu? Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan takut padamu, Cho Kyuhyun!" geram Sungmin.

Sungguh, betapa naifnya dirimu Lee Sungmin. Cho Kyuhyun dapat melakukan apapun yang dia mau, tak peduli hal itu menyakiti seseorang atau tidak. Dan tentu saja Sungmin tidak tahu, Cho Kyuhyun sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu yang dapat menghancurkan hidupnya. Cho Kyuhyun akan membuatnya menyesal karena Sungmin sudah berani menantangnya.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Pertama, saya minta maaaaafff banget untuk keteledoran saya. Buat semua readerdeul, terutama Iam E.L.F and JOYer. Ini bukan ff remake kok, kalo remake pasti udah saya kasih judul yang sama dengan aslinya trus saya tambahin keterangan 'REMAKE'. Tapi ini saya Cuma ngambil sebagian ide ceritanya, tapi alur selebihnya saya buat dengan versi saya sendiri. Dan keterangan soal terinspirasi dari novel **_**After the Music **_**karya Diana Palmer. Di chap awal kemarin itu sudah saya tulis, tapi entah kenapa hilang pas saya upload ke ffn. Dan saya baru nyadar kemarin, pas baca review dari Iam E.L.F and JOYer, saya bingung. Perasaan saya udah kasih keterangan deh. Eh ternyata tulisannya hilang T.T**

**Jadi maaaf banget ya buat kesalahan saya. Maaf udah bikin bingung. Kecewa juga mungkin. Jeongmal Mianhae teman-temaaannn #bowdalemdalem**

**Dan kerena sebentar lagi puasa, saya mau hiatus ya sampe selesai Lebaran. Soalnya ini ff 'kan ada **_**mature content**_**-nya, jadi ga enak aja kalo update pas lagi puasa. Hehehe. **

**Paling saya bikin drabble aja di rate aman, buat ngerayain JOYDay nanti. Curcol sedikit, saya ngga sabar liat Radio Star dengan **_**guest **_**si bunny imut itu. Hahaha**

**Okelah, sekian ya cuap-cuap saya. Tinggalin jejak ya, saya perlu tahu tanggapan kalian semua. Dan buat siders, ngga mau gabung apa sama kita? Ayolah, keluarin diri kalian. Saya orangnya ramah kok *wink**

**Yang mau kenal lebih deket pm aja, mungkin kita udah kenal di jejaring social *pedegila**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank's To:**

**ISungyi, DithaKyu, Heldamagnae, ChoKyunnie, zaara evilkyu, parkhyun, Guest, Adekyumin joyer, nha, ParkHyoRi KMS-YJS, Lee Azizah Cho, won2, dessykyumin, miss key, She must not be named, dming, Zhang Cao Bei, sakurahibana, chaerashin, noviradwiasri, I was a Dreamer, Maximumelf, Kyurin Minnie, bebek, ChoLee, HeeKitty, coffeewie137, Guest, kyumin always, Heeni, snezeesMING, sha, LEE ANTA, NoviKyumin, Chikyumin, chomincho, normapumkin, min190196, GyuMinnieChild, Jongjin's wife, Guest, RirinKyuMin, ChoiMerry-Chan, kimyoungmi, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Hyugi Lee, asdfghjkyu, kyutminimi, Joyer94, sungjin's**

**Thanks banget, kalian semua adalah **_**moodmaker**_** saya ^^ *ngerayu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW AGAIN?**


	3. Precious Three

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**You're My Precious**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God and themselves, but this story is mine**

**Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s)**

_**Terinspirasi dari sebuah novel berjudul After the Music karya Diana Palmer**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun sudah menduduki kursi kerjanya pagi itu. Raut wajah dinginnya tampak serius membaca dokumen yang berada di tangannya. Ia membaca dengan cermat semua hal yang tertulis disana. Kata demi katanya diresapi dengan teliti oleh otak cerdasnya. Terkadang kedua alis hitam tebalnya mengerut halus, namun tidak lama. Cukup lama ia membaca berkas itu.

Satu jam kemudian dokumen tersebut sudah diletakkannya lagi diatas meja. Senyum puasnya mengembang. Didalam kepalanya sudah terbentuk bermacam-macam rencana jahat yang mengerikan untuk hidup seseorang.

"Hmm, Lee Sungmin. Kita lihat apa kau masih bisa tersenyum atau tidak setelah aku menjalankan rencanaku." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Kedua mata hitam kelamnya memandang jauh keluar jendela kaca, membayangkan betapa senangnya ia jika nanti rencana ini berhasil.

Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan dirinya. Tidak pernah hatinya begitu penasaran dengan seseorang. Tidak pernah ia mau meluangkan waktunya yang berharga untuk membaca segala sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan orang lain. Tidak penting, menurutnya. Tetapi Lee Sungmin berbeda. Ia berhasil membangkitkan rasa penasaran seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Namun, siapa yang tahu rasa penasaran dan benci itu akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda nantinya?

.

.

.

"A-apa? P-pers? Maksudmu wartawan, Hae?"

Sungmin tampak panik mendengar kalimat Donghae. Namja itu datang ke apartment mungilnya siang ini bersama Eunhyuk. Donghae mengatakan akan ada acara amal yang melibatkan perusahaannya, dan yah mau tidak mau namja itu juga harus hadir bukan? Selain sang Presdir tentu saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ya, wartawan. Wajar bukan? Itu acara amal yang tergolong besar, Min. Semua pengusaha atas akan datang, kurasa." Sahut Donghae.

Sungmin ingin membantah, namun ia tidak jadi mengeluarkan kalimatnya. Dalam hati ia membenarkan juga perkataan Donghae. Yeah, jika banyak pengusaha kondang rasanya mustahil acara itu tidak mengundang banyak wartawan juga. Sungmin menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku katakan jika… salah satu dari wartawan itu bertanya macam-macam padaku?"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk sejenak, lalu yeoja itu hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah datang kesana bersamaku dan jangan menghilang dari sisiku, Min. Aku juga tidak mau tertangkap kamera wartawan. Jadi sebisa mungkin kita menghindar, oke?"

"Apa kakakmu yang sombong itu akan hadir juga?" tanya Sungmin sedikit sinis.

Donghae mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Entahlah, aku bukan sekertarisnya. Jadi aku tidak tahu apa dia ada jadwal datang kesana. Dia 'kan bos besar, kau tahulah…" ucap Donghae malas.

Sungmin masih tampak sedikit ragu, juga takut. Tentu saja. Seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Ayolah, Min. Aku tahu kau bisa, jangan takut. Aku akan membantumu jika terjadi sesuatu." Eunhyuk ikut membujuk Sungmin.

Melihat tatapan kedua sahabatnya itu, akhirnya Sungmin menghela nafas kalah. Entah dirinya yang terlalu baik atau apa, tapi ia tidak pernah bisa menolak untuk membantu orang lain.

"Gomawo, Min. Entah bagaimana lagi aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu." Gumam Donghae pelan sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Astaga, Hae… Kau tidak bilang jika tempatnya disini? Aish!"

Sungmin mengumpat kesal. Ia baru mengetahui jika tempat amal dilaksanakan kali ini adalah di hall Imperial Palace di Gangnam. Pantas saja jika yang datang adalah para milyuner.

"Lho memangnya kenapa? Toh kau tidak sendiri, ada aku Min. Kau jangan khawatir."

Donghae berusaha menenangkan Sungmin. Digenggamnya jemari sahabatnya itu erat. Dan sudah bisa ditebak. Baru saja Donghae dan Sungmin maju beberapa langkah menuju hall, beberapa wartawan sudah menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Cho Donghae, kau datang bersama seorang yeoja. Apa dia kekasihmu?"

"Siapa nama yeoja ini?"

"Apa Cho Kyuhyun mengetahui hubunganmu ini?"

"Bagaimana dengan Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Siapa nama Anda, Nona?"

Serbuan pertanyaan langsung menghujani mereka berdua. Donghae dengan gesit berkelit dari wartawan-wartawan itu. Namun sulit, karena ada Sungmin bersamanya. Ia memilih bungkam awalnya, mencoba tak menghiraukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

Namun aksi bungkamnya malah menarik perhatian beberapa wartawan lainnya. Dan mereka semakin ramai mengerubungi dirinya dan juga Sungmin. Akhirnya Donghae terpaksa mengeluarkan suaranya walaupun enggan.

"Tidak, dia hanya temanku." Jawabnya singkat.

Kilat puluhan kamera menyilaukan matanya. Donghae mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sungmin. Yeoja itu pasti merasa sangat tidak nyaman, tidak biasa dengan semua kericuhan ini.

"Teman? Teman spesialmu? Atau teman kencanmu?"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kelihatannya dia bukan dari kalangan publik."

Agar para wartawan ini berhenti mengusiknya, terpaksa Donghae mengatakan sandiwaranya.

"Namanya Lee Sungmin. Dan dia tunanganku. Baik, aku permisi dulu."

Dengan cepat Donghae berjalan sambil menggandeng Sungmin. Menyelip-nyelip diantara wartawan yang masih sibuk dengan ucapannya barusan. Donghae tersenyum saat kakinya sudah menjejak lantai hall yang terlapisi karpet merah emas. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Sungmin dibelakangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan Min? Kau tidak terbentur kamera 'kan tadi?"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan. Yeoja itu membenarkan lengan gaunnya yang miring.

"Kau pasti sangat tidak nyaman 'kan tadi? Mianhae, aku jadi mengatakan status palsu kita kepada mereka." Donghae menjelaskan. Kedua tangannya sibuk merapikan helaian rambut Sungmin yang sedikit berantakan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kaget saja diserbu seperti itu. Ternyata sensasinya mengerikan. Lebih baik aku menyanyi di depan ribuan orang." Gumam Sungmin.

Donghae tergelak. "Kau konyol, Min." ledeknya sambil mencubit hidung Sungmin.

Sungmin mendengus dan Donghae kembali menggandeng tangannya.

Setengah jam setelahnya mereka sudah tenggelam dalam keramaian hall. Donghae sedang memperkenalkan Sungmin kepada seorang temannya.

"Min, perkenalkan. Dia Jung Yunho, pemilik beberapa yayasan di Seoul ini."

Sungmin tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Lee Sungmin imnida, Tuan."

"Jung Yunho imnida, Nona. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Ah, kenalkan juga. Ini istriku, Kim Jaejoong."

Seorang yeoja cantik dengan _doe eyes_nya tersenyum hangat ke arah Sungmin.

Kedua yeoja itu bersalaman dan menyebutkan nama masing-masing.

"Hae-ah, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Anakku kutinggal dirumah bersama eomma. Aku takut dia rewel." Yunho berniat pamit.

"Oke, tidak masalah. Pulanglah, kasihan anakmu. Salam untuknya, dari Ahjussi tampan bernama Cho Donghae." Ucap Donghae narsis.

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sementara Yunho dan istrinya tertawa mendengar kalimat Donghae.

Donghae dan Sungmin melambai kepada pasangan itu. Seorang _waiter_ lewat membawa nampan berisi gelas minuman. Donghae mengambil dua gelas dan menyerahkan salah satunya kepada Sungmin.

"Minumlah, Min. Untuk menenangkan dirimu."

Sungmin menurut dan meneguknya pelan. Tiba-tiba saja seorang namja berjalan tergesa dengan ponsel menempel ditelinga, dan menabrak Sungmin. Gelas di tangan Sungmin oleng dan terlepas, isinya tumpah membasahi gaun depan Sungmin. Namja tadi hanya mengucapkan maaf dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sekilas, dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"AIsh! Tidak bertanggung jawab!" maki Donghae kesal.

"Sudahlah, Hae. Ini hanya basah saja, kok. Tidak apa-apa." Sungmin menyeka bagian depan gaunnya dengan tissue yang diberikan _waiter._

"Tidak apa-apa apanya? Kalau kau masuk angin nanti bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan. Kau berlebihan, Hae. Sudahlah, aku ke kamar mandi dulu, oke? Kau disini saja, tidak usah mengantarku." Sungmin dengan cepat berlalu agar Donghae tidak memprotesnya.

Sungmin memasuki toilet yang tak jauh dari hall itu. Untung saja gaun ini bukan hasil pinjaman, karena Sungmin yakin bekas tumpahan minuman ini tidak bisa hilang sepenuhnya. Sayang sekali, padahal ini gaun yang cantik. Walaupun harganya tidak seberapa. Salahkan Sungmin yang terlalu pintar menawar dalam berbelanja di toko pakaian bekas.

Sungmin terlalu sibuk menyeka pakaiannya didepan wastafel, hingga tak menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk kesana dan mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

"Menikmati sorotan kamera tadi, Nona Lee?"

Sungmin menghentikan gerakan tangannya mendengar suara _bass_ yang khas namun sangat tidak disukainya itu. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, dan di cermin ia bisa melihat pantulan seorang Cho Kyuhyun berdiri di belakangnya. Tersenyum sinis menatap bayangan Sungmin didalam cermin.

Sungmin baru saja hendak mengeluarkan suaranya, ketika Cho Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya dan menarik tubuhnya dalam dekapan. Sungmin meronta saat Kyuhyun menyeretnya memasuki salah satu bilik toilet. Suara pintu toilet yang dikunci membuatnya semakin liar bergerak.

"Wow, sabar Nona. Ternyata kau agresif sekali, hmm?" bisik Kyuhyun.

Tubuh jangkungnya yang kokoh mengurung tubuh mungil Sungmin di dinding toilet. Menahan tubuh yeoja itu agar tidak memberontak. Kyuhyun memekik kecil saat Sungmin menggigit telapak tangannya keras.

"Kau selalu ingin bermain kasar, ya? Apa semua namja kau perlakukan seperti ini?" desis Kyuhyun tajam.

"Lepas, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau gila!" jerit Sungmin.

"Ssst, jangan berteriak Lee Sungmin. Walaupun kurasa tidak akan ada yang masuk ke toilet ini."

Sungmin sedikit mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pongah. "Aku sudah memasang tulisan 'RUSAK' di pintu depan toilet, kalau kau mau tahu."

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. Tidak, ia tidak ingin terjebak disini. Apalagi bersama namja iblis seperti Cho Kyuhyun.

"Lepas kubilang! Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu! Aku tida-"

Ucapan Sungmin menghilang saat Kyuhyun dengan cepat mencium bibirnya. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya dan nafasnya memburu marah. Tetapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Sebelah lengan Kyuhyun yang mendekapnya terlalu susah dilepaskan. Lengan namja itu seperti baja, kuat sekali.

Sungmin tidak pernah memimpikan hal ini. Dicium secara paksa oleh Cho Kyuhyun yang dipuja banyak yeoja, didalam toilet pula. Sungmin terus meronta, ia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya. Namun dengan cepat tangan Kyuhyun menekan tengkuknya. Membuatnya tak berkutik sama sekali.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun ternyata datang ke acara amal itu. Dan tidak banyak yang tahu. Namja itu terlalu pintar untuk membuat dirinya tidak terlalu menonjol. Ia sedang tidak selera melayani kamera wartawan, apalagi yeoja-yeoja cantik yang terkesan murahan. Entahlah, saat ini pikirannya tertuju pada satu orang yeoja yang begitu keras kepala terhadapnya. Yeoja tunangan adiknya. Lee Sungmin.

Ia melihat semuanya. Bagaimana adiknya datang dengan menggandeng tunangannya itu, para wartawan yang menyerbu kedatangan adiknya, dan juga tentang ucapan adiknya mengenai Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendengus sinis. Oh, rupanya mereka sudah berani _go public, _eoh? Sepertinya ancamannya kemarin tidak berpengaruh apa-apa.

Kyuhyun terus diam di sudut hall. Memegangi gelas _wine_nya, mata tajamnya terus mengawasi Donghae dan Sungmin. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat melihat Sungmin tertabrak orang dan minumannya tumpah membasahi gaunnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, ikut melesat keluar dari hall dan mengekori Sungmin yang berjalan ke arah toilet.

Dan yah, beginilah keadaan mereka sekarang. Kyuhyun terus mendekap erat tubuh mungil Sungmin yang masih saja memberontak, bibirnya tak berhenti menginvasi bibir sewarna _blossom _milik yeoja itu.

"Mmmph!"

Sungmin lagi-lagi berusaha menjerit, meminta tolong pada orang lain diluar sana.

Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak suka. Mengapa yeoja ini tidak menyerah juga? Tidak pernah ada yeoja yang menolak ciumannya. Justru mereka mendambakan mendapat sentuhan bibir seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak dengan yeoja dalam pelukannya ini. Dan Kyuhyun tidak suka yeoja ini terus memberontak, ia ingin Lee Sungmin pasrah dan menyerah dalam dekapannya. Agar ia bisa menguasai yeoja ini sepenuhnya.

Kyuhyun melepas lumatannya sejenak. Menunduk dan memandang wajah tersengal Sungmin.

"Kau tahu, Lee Sungmin? Aku masih memberimu kesempatan sekali lagi. Jauhi adikku, batalkan rencana pernikahan konyol kalian dan semuanya beres. Kau bisa hidup tenang setelah itu. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Bagaimana?"

"Kau sungguh gila, Cho! Aku ini tunangan adikmu! Bisa-bisanya kau berbuat seperti ini kepadaku?!" gertak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tampak tidak mendengarkan, ia asyik menghirup harum rambut Sungmin. Sungmin mendelik dan semakin keras meronta.

"Lepas, Cho Kyuhyun. Biarkan aku keluar!"

"Hmm, kau semakin membuatku bergairah, Lee Sungmin. Aku akan melepasmu asal setelah ini kau bermalam di ranjangku. Tinggalkan Donghae, dan temani aku malam ini. Kau bisa minta berapa pun yang kau mau." Kyuhyun mengendus telinga Sungmin, membuat yeoja itu bergetar.

"Tidak. Kau benar-benar tidak waras. Aku-akh!"

Sungmin memekik kaget, saat Kyuhyun meremas bokongnya. Tangan namja itu mendorong bokongnya, membuat kemaluan mereka menempel satu sama lain. Sungmin membelalak ngeri.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Jujur saja, Sungmin mulai merasa takut kali ini. Namja didepannya benar-benar gila, dengan santainya ia mengulas seringai miring di bibirnya.

"Kau bisa rasakan itu? Milikku sudah tegang sempurna dibawah sana, menanti lubang hangatmu menyambutnya. Aku sangat ingin kau terbaring di ranjangku, Lee Sungmin. Tapi aku tidak tahan lagi. Disini tidak terlalu buruk 'kan?"

Kyuhyun merunduk hendak menggapai bibir Sungmin lagi, namun dengan cepat yeoja itu menghindar. Ia menyentak kasar dekapan Kyuhyun yang mengendur dan…

PLAK!

Tamparan keras itu mendarat di pipi kanan Cho Kyuhyun. Namja itu tampaknya terkejut dengan tindakan Sungmin. Ia hanya diam membiarkan Sungmin keluar meninggalkan dirinya sendiri disana. Perlahan telapak tangannya mengepal. Sangat erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarahnya.

Tidak pernah ada yeoja yang menolaknya. Apalagi sampai berbuat kasar padanya.

Mata Kyuhyun menggelap. Sudah kelam semakin kelam, tampak begitu dingin dan menakutkan.

"Lee Sungmin, tunggu saja nanti. Kau pasti akan menyerah dan memohon-mohon dikakiku."

.

.

.

Sungmin setengah berlari menuju hall yang ramai. Ia takut Kyuhyun akan mengejarnya. Di hall itu ada banyak orang, ia akan aman disana. Ada Donghae juga, jadi sudah pasti Kyuhyun tidak akan berani berbuat macam-macam kepadanya.

Sungmin menoleh kesana kemari, mencari sosok sahabatnya. Ia terkesiap keras saat sesorang menyentuh lengannya.

"Hei, Min. Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Kupikir kau ke toilet di samping. Ternyata itu toilet rusak."

Sungmin mengatur degup jantungnya. Astaga, tadi Donghae mencarinya kesana? Andai saja sahabatnya ini tahu apa yang terjadi didalam sana.

"Nnng, aku ke toilet lain, Hae. Kurasa aku tersasar tadi."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya di bahu Sungmin.

"Ya sudah, kita pulang saja. Wajahmu pucat, Min. Tanganmu juga dingin sekali. Ini pasti gara-gara minuman tadi."

Donghae mengusap tangan Sungmin, berusaha membuat tangan itu kembali menghangat. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Donghae menggandengnya keluar hall. Donghae tidak tahu saja yang membuat Sungmin seperti itu adalah kakaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

Beberapa waktu berlalu. Sungmin bisa menghela nafas lega sejenak. Karena nyatanya ancaman yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tidak terjadi sama sekali. Atau belum?

"Minnie-ya, kurasa aku membawa berita buruk untukmu." Gumam Donghae.

Sungmin menoleh dengan jantung yang berdebar sedikit lebih cepat. Apa ini soal Cho Kyuhyun?

"Berita apa?" tanya Sungmin was-was.

Eunhyuk yang kembali dari dapur dengan membawa tiga cangkir teh, tersenyum usil menatap Sungmin.

"Hei, cepat katakan padaku! Berita apa?" tanya Sungmin tidak sabar.

Akhirnya duo HaeHyuk tertawa keras. Melihat ekspresi gugup Sungmin.

"Kami ditugaskan ke London selama beberapa waktu, Min. Hanya itu. Kenapa kau terlihat… gugup?"

"Min, kau tidak apa-apa? Kami tidak bermaksud serius, sungguh. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Min."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk kelihatan cemas kini. Mereka jadi khawatir sendiri melihat raut _blank_ Sungmin.

"Hahahahahaha, wajah kalian lucu sekali. Hahahaha…" kini ganti Sungmin yang tertawa keras.

Donghae melongo sesaat, sementara Eunhyuk mengedipkan matanya bingung.

"Yaish! Lee Sungmin! Kau mempermainkan kami, ya?"

Sungmin masih saja tertawa.

"Dasar jahil! Rasakan ini!" Donghae menggelitik pinggang Sungmin, membuat yeoja itu menggeliat sambil tertawa.

"Siapa suruh kalian menjahiliku! Hahaha, berhenti, Hae!"

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini, Min. Aku sudah cemas setengah mati tadi."

Sungmin terengah mengatur nafasnya. Ia mengusap airmatanya, karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Kalian tidak usah cemas. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Kalian pergilah, hitung-hitung sebagai bulan madu."

Wajah Eunhyuk memerah, sementara Donghae terkikik.

"Bu-bulan madu apanya, bodoh? Ini urusan kantor."

"Yeah, aku tahu ini masalah pekerjaan. Tapi mengapa bisa pas sekali kalian yang pergi?" goda Sungmin.

"Donghae itu kepala divisi, Min. Dan aku adalah staff divisi itu. Tentu saja aku juga ikut. Lagipula banyak juga yang pergi, bukan hanya kami berdua. Jadi, ini bukan bulan madu, Min. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk tak peduli. Eunhyuk jika sudah menjelaskan sesuatu bisa menjalar kemana-mana. Ia bosan.

"Jadi, aku tidak apa 'kan sendiri disini? Aku janji akan rajin menelponmu, Min. Tenang saja." Donghae mengedipkan matanya.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku sudah dewasa, kalian ini terlalu berlebihan."

Donghae tergelak pelan, kemudian menyesap tehnya.

"Hmm, omong-omong… Apa kakakmu akan pergi juga?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

Donghae terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak tahu, kurasa tugas kami ini pun adalah perintah darinya. Mungkin dia pergi, mungkin juga tidak. Hyukkie, kemarin yang menerima surat tugasnya kau bukan?"

Eunhyuk menaruh cangkir tehnya dan mengangguk.

"Ya, langsung dari sekertaris Sajangnim sendiri. Yang namanya… Victoria kalau tidak salah." Eunhyuk sedikit ragu mengatakannya.

Maklum saja sekertaris Cho Kyuhyun itu tidak hanya satu orang saja. Dan mereka semua _qualified._

"Nah, ini berarti memang perintah darinya langsung. Ckck, Sajangnim Tua itu benar-benar…" Donghae menggeleng.

"Sajangnim Tua?" Sungmin mendengus geli.

"Yeah, usianya sudah lebih dari kepala tiga, kalau kau mau tahu. Dia berbeda delapan tahun denganku." Gumam Donghae sambil menerawang.

"Tapi dia terlihat lebih tua dari usianya. Apa karena wajahnya yang selalu serius itu ya?" Eunhyuk berkomentar.

"Yeah, mungkin saja." Donghae mengangguk setuju.

'_Astaga, jarak umurnya jauh sekali denganku.'_ Batin Sungmin dalam hati.

"Kami akan berangkat lusa, Min. Jadi kau siap-siap ya, jangan merindukanku." Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum genit.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mengernyit. Sungmin tampak mual melihat senyum Donghae, sementara Eunhyuk meringis melihat raut merayu milik kekasihnya.

"Hey, _ladies…_ Kenapa kalian memasang wajah seperti itu?" Tanya Donghae dengan wajah bodohnya.

Tepukan keras di kepala dari kedua yeoja didepannya cukup membuat Donghae merintih kesakitan malam itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas memandang ke arah bawah kamarnya. Ia sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya, menatap mobil yang akan membawa adiknya ke bandara. Yeah, hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Donghae dan staff divisinya ke London.

Entah, keberuntungan mungkin sedang berpihak kepada Kyuhyun. Ia sengaja tidak mengusik adiknya dan tunangannya yang keras kepala itu. Kyuhyun mencari saat yang tepat. Dan ia ingin memberi pelajaran kepada mereka, terutama Lee Sungmin itu.

Seminggu yang lalu ia mendapat kabar dari rekan bisnisnya yang ada di London, jika ada lahan baru yang potensial disana. Kyuhyun memang berencana membuka cabang perusahaannya di kota mode itu. Langsung saja ia membuat surat tugas, memerintahkan divisi adiknya untuk terbang kesana dan melakukan survei.

Maka ketika hari yang ditunggunya datang, Kyuhyun merasa sangat senang. Ia bisa menjalankan rencananya dengan lancar, tanpa ada gangguan apapun. Yang terpenting, ia bisa melakukan apapun kepada Sungmin, karena pelindung yeoja itu tidak ada.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan melangkah masuk ke kamarnya begitu mobil yang membawa Donghae sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Ia menghampiri nakas dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Lakukan malam ini, dan aku minta kalian bekerja dengan 'bersih' dan cepat. Aku tidak mau menunggu lama." Ucapnya tajam, dan sambungan telepon terputus.

"Aku pastikan kau mengemis padaku, Lee Sungmin."

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Berapa lama sudah ini ff terlupakan? Maaf banget ya lama update, abis ini ff yang paliiiinnngg susah menurut saya. Hehehe**

**Jadi kalo aneh atau ga masuk akal, yah diemin aja ya. Ikutin aja ceritanya, haha *maksa**

**Ya udah, yang minta update, udah update nih. Jujur aja saya kecewa sama readerdeul yang ngga ninggalin jejak. Saya 'kan mau tahu tanggapan kalian, eh kalian malah pergi gitu aja abis baca u,u**

**Tinggalin jejak ya, komen kalian itu penyemangat tau buat saya. Awas kalo ngga ninggalin jejak *plak**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks To:**

**deviyanti137, dessykyumin, HeeKitty, Qhia503, ParkHyoRi KMS-YJS, miss key, parkhyun, dming, ChoiMerry-Chan, ChoLee, chaerashin, DithaKyu, bebek, Joyer94, abilhikmah, bunyming, ISungyi, coffeewie137, riesty137, Cho Minyu, audrey musaena, chomincho, RirinKyuMin, Lee Azizah Cho, Liaa kyuminelf, Chikyumin, Minhyunni1318, haifa, sungjin's, Alfia Retno S, Maximumelf, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Melodyna, Heldamagnae, kenndrakyumin, minnie kyumin, keykyu, thiafumings, ndoy . zha, wnyitnyitkyumin, Kikyu Cho, kimteechul, bynbkyoung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	4. Precious Four

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**You're My Precious**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God and themselves, but this story is mine**

**Genderswitch, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Warning! Implisit Rape Scene!**

_**Terinspirasi dari sebuah novel berjudul After the Music karya Diana Palmer**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin mengantar Eunhyuk ke bandara dan kini kedua yeoja itu duduk di kursi tunggu. Masih ada beberapa orang anggota staff yang belum datang, bahkan sang kepala divisi pun belum datang.

"Apakah ikan tampan itu batal berangkat?" tanya Sungmin.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan alis. "Tidak mungkin, Min. Bahkan tadi malam ia meneleponku, bertanya apakah sebaiknya ia membawa pakaian renangnya atau tidak. Di London juga sedang musim panas, kau tahu."

Sungmin tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar konyol. Apa yang ada di pikirannya itu hanya air dan ikan? Dia benar-benar."

Eunhyuk ikut tertawa. "Yeah, mungkin nanti aku bisa menemaninya mencari ikan hias. Untuk menambah koleksinya."

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya memandang Eunhyuk. Sudut bibirnya tersungging naik.

"Waeyo?"

Sungmin menatap jahil pada Eunhyuk.

"Kau tahu, Eunhyukkie. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah sekembalinya kalian dari London nanti aku akan mendapat keponakan?"

Eunhyuk yang sedang menyesap _cappuccino ice_nya sampai tersedak.

"Uhuk uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Hei sayang, kau kenapa?"

Sungmin yang sedang tertawa melihat reaksi Eunhyuk menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri.

"Ah, tersangka utama sudah datang."

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! Kau apakan Eunhyuk, hah?"

Sungmin hanya tertawa lagi dan menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Donghae.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hae. Dia hanya bercanda." Eunhyuk yang sudah tenang menyahuti pertanyaan Donghae.

"Aku hanya mengatakan, apakah setelah kalian pulang dari London kalian akan memberiku keponakan."

Eunhyuk tidak terbatuk seperti tadi. Namun wajahnya yang putih perlahan memerah, bahkan hingga ke telinganya.

Donghae mengerutkan alisnya dan terdiam sejenak.

"Hei, kupikir itu bukan ide buruk. Bagaimana Eunhyukkie?" tanyanya pelan sambil menatap menggoda pada kekasihnya.

Eunhyuk diam tak menjawab dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Kini Sungmin dan Donghae tertawa bersama, membuat Eunhyuk merengut kesal.

"Kita ini pergi ke London untuk bekerja, bukan untuk hal lain yang-"

Ucapan Eunhyuk terputus saat Donghae mencium bibirnya. Hanya beberapa detik, tapi sanggup membuat yeoja blonde itu terdiam. Wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Ini tempat umum!"

Eunhyk tampak cemas dan ketakutan. Kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari. Siapa tahu mata-mata Cho Kyuhyun melihat kejadian barusan.

"Hei, tenanglah Eunhyukkie. Di London nanti kalian bebas melakukan apapun. Bahkan melakukan olahraga ranjang jika kalian mau." Goda Sungmin.

"YA!"

Suara penggilan untuk keberangkatan penumpang ke London berbunyi. Donghae bangkit dan mengecek semua staffnya, memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal. Eunhyuk memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Min, kau baik-baiklah disini selama aku dan Donghae pergi. Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja." Gumam Eunhyuk pelan.

"Ya, kau tenang saja. Kenapa kau jadi cemas begini? Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku jamin itu."

Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin, menatap dalam-dalam yeoja yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Jujur saja Min, aku merasa sangat tidak tenang meninggalkanmu. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Apa aku berlebihan?"

Sungmin malah tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Kau aneh, Hyukkie. Kau dan Donghae sama saja, selalu bersikap berlebihan kepadaku. Atau… ini tanda-tanda kau sedang hamil ya?"

Eunhyuk memukul kepala Sungmin pelan. Membuat yeoja itu meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu hanya itu, eoh? Kau ingin sekali melihatku hamil, hm?"

"Tentu saja, chagi. Terlebih aku. Aku janji Min, begitu pulang nanti Hyukkie akan memiliki kehidupan lain di perutnya."

Eunhyuk terkejut mendengar suara kekasihnya tiba-tiba di belakangnya, kemudian pelukan erat didapatnya dari namja _childish _itu.

Sungmin terkikik geli. Kemudian Donghae maju dan ganti memeluknya. Sangat erat.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sungmin. Aku dan Eunhyuk pergi tidak hanya sehari dua hari, kami tidak bisa menemanimu. Jadi, usahakan jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu, oke?"

"Oke bos." Sungmin menyahut lantang.

Eunhyuk memperbaiki letak _cardigan_nya, kemudian menyampirkan tasnya di bahu.

"Kau mau oleh-oleh apa, Min?" tanyanya.

"Hei, 'kan kubilang kita akan memberinya keponakan sepulangnya kita nanti." Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

Sungmin hanya tertawa. "Kalian pulang dengan keadaan selamat saja sudah cukup."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk tersenyum menatap Sungmin.

"Baiklah, kami berangkat ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku dan Eunhyukkie akan menelepon begitu kami sampai disana."

Kemudian mereka beriringan berjalan bersama staff lain menuju pintu keberangkatan. Baru beberapa langkah Eunhyuk berbalik dan menghampiri Sungmin sekali lagi. Memeluknya erat.

"Eunhyukkie, sudahlah. Nanti kau ditinggal."

Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin. kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Oke, aku pergi sekarang."

Eunhyuk berbalik dan melangkah menuju Donghae yang masih menunggunya, lalu menyambut uluran tangan namja itu. Mereka melambai kepada Sungmin, sebelum akhirnya melewati petugas pemeriksa tiket.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Lebih baik ia pulang sekarang. Diliriknya jam besar yang ada di ruang tunggu bandara itu.

Pukul 09.15

Masih pagi, Sungmin memutuskan pulang untuk membereskan rumah. _Band_nya ada pertunjukan sekitar jam tujuh malam. Jadi masih ada banyak waktu tersisa, tanpa Sungmin tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam.

.

.

.

**Gaseumeuro neukkyeoboseyo****  
****Nan eolmamankeum geudaeane inneunji****  
****Geu ipsullo marhaeboseyo****  
****Oraejeonbuteo nareul saranghaewaddago marieyo**

Suara lembut Sungmin mengalun indah menutup penampilan terakhirnya malam itu. Setelah lima lagu _beat_ yang enerjik dinyanyikan, sebagai penutup Sungmin dan bandnya membawakan lagu _mellow_ yang sarat arti tadi.

"Kerja bagus, Sungmin-ah. Suaramu benar-benar anugerah untuk kita semua."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jungmo, teman satu bandnya. Ia membereskan tasnya dan berniat pulang. Jay mengerutkan kening melihat Sungmin bersiap-siap.

"Hei, kau tidak bergabung dengan kami, Sungmin-ah? Kami mau makan-makan setelah ini."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak ikut. Entahlah, kepalaku sedikit pusing."

"Pusing? Kau kecapekan?"

"Mau kami antar pulang?"

"Kau sudah minum obat?"

Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya mendengar rentetan pertanyaan itu dari teman-temannya. Ia malah tertawa, sikap mereka mengingatkannya pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Berlebihan.

"Hey _guys,_ tenanglah. Satu-satunya obat hanyalah tidur, dan aku masih sanggup pulang sendiri. Bungkuskan saja makanannya untukku." Ucap Sungmin setengah bercanda.

Jungmo memandang sangsi pada Sungmin.

"Kau yakin bisa pulang sendiri?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya, kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruang ganti café itu.

"Sudah ya, nikmati pesta kalian. Aku duluan."

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya sambil meniupkan ciuman jauh, kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu ruang ganti.

Sungmin ingat ia belum berbelanja sesuatu untuk dimasak. Ia pun membelokkan langkahnya menuju minimarket yang tak jauh dari café tempatnya bekerja. Baru saja Sungmin hendak menyebrang, sebuah mobil SUV hitam-bahkan kaca mobilnya pun hitam- tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak didepannya dengan suara decitan ban yang cukup keras.

Sungmin terkejut, tentu saja. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan, mengingat sebuah SUV nyaris saja menabrak dirinya. Tetapi sejumlah namja berbadan besar yang keluar dari mobil itulah bahaya yang sesungguhnya. Sungmin mendelik ngeri saat empat orang namja itu menarik tubuhnya kasar. Mendorongnya masuk dengan paksa ke dalam SUV serba hitam itu.

Sungmin tidak sempat membuka mulutnya untuk menjerit minta tolong, salah satu namja tadi sudah membungkam mulut dan hidungnya dengan sapu tangan yang lembab berbau tajam.

Pusing dan sesak, hampir tak bisa bernafas. Itulah yang dirasakan Sungmin sebelum pandangannya berubah gelap dan ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan mondar-mandir di halaman mansionnya. Kedua tangannya bersedekap di dadanya, kedua alis gelapnya sedikit mengernyit.

Deru halus sebuah mobil terdengar di telinganya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat sebuah SUV hitam meluncur memasuki halaman mansionnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, tanda ia senang. Tapi begitu pintu mobil terbuka dan salah satu orang suruhannya turun keluar, Kyuhyun dengan cepat memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya.

"Kami sudah membawanya, Tuan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk nyaris tidak kentara. Kemudian melangkah mendekati pintu SUV yang terbuka. Melongok ke dalam dan –nyaris– tersenyum lagi. _Target_nya ada disana, terbaring lemas tak sadarkan diri.

"Sesuai perubahan rencana, Tuan. Kami hanya membawanya kesini."

Lagi, salah satu namja kekar itu membuka suara.

"Hm." Kyuhyun hanya menggumam kecil.

Kemudian tanpa berkata apapun, ia menjulurkan tangannya dan menarik –pelan–tubuh lemas Sungmin. Menaruhnya di salah satu bahunya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam mansionnya.

Kyuhyun melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan tenang. Mengunci pintu kamarnya dan mendekati ranjang besarnya. Tubuh Sungmin dilemparnya diatas ranjang. Kyuhyun menyeringai puas menatap Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Uh…"

Yeoja itu membuka matanya sebentar, kemudian mengerjapkannya berkali-kali agar pandangannya menjadi jelas. Kedua alisnya sedikit mengernyit. Ia terdiam sejenak sambil matanya menelusuri ruangan ini.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ruangan ini terasa… asing, dimana aku?'_

Sungmin –yeoja itu – berusaha menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap matanya yang terasa berair. Tapi aneh, tangannya bergeming. Sungmin tercekat, ia menoleh ke atas dan mendapati seutas tali sudah tersimpul cantik membelit kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"A-apa-apan ini?!"

Sungmin merasa panik, ia menarik tangannya dan langsung meringis merasakan gesekan antara tali dan kulitnya. Rupanya simpul yang mengikat tangannya tersambung hingga ke besi kepala ranjang. Membuat Sungmin tak berkutik.

Sungmin menurunkan pandangan matanya dan baru menyadari jaket panjang yang dipakainya sudah raib entah kemana. Kedua tangannya polos tanpa tertutup apapun. Sungmin mencoba mengira-ngira, dan ia merasa kalau tubuhnya juga _naked _dibalik bedcover tebal ini.

Astaga! Siapa yang melakukan ini kepadanya?!

Orang gila mana yang sudah menculiknya, kemudian mengikatnya di ranjang dalam keadaan _naked_? Sungmin tampak ngeri, ia tidak berani memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini.

Cklek!

Bunyi pelan pintu yang terbuka terdengar, membuat Sungmin menoleh ke asal suara. Namun karena tangannya terikat membuatnya sulit mengangkat wajah agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

"Sudah bangun rupanya, hm? Apa kau menikmati tidurmu, Cantik?"

Sungmin menegang mendengarnya. Suara itu… suara _bass _yang khas itu… seolah menjadi mimpi buruk untuk Sungmin.

Dan sekejap kemudian sosok Kyuhyun tampak dalam pandangan Sungmin, sedang tersenyum lebar menatapnya. Tetapi senyuman itu lebih terasa mengejek untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin melotot tajam kepada Kyuhyun.

"KAU! Dasar brengsek, sebenarnya apa maumu, hah? Kenapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku?!" jerit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merunduk menaiki ranjang dan setengah menindih tubuh Sungmin.

"Sssstt, tenang sayang. Jangan gaduh, aku tidak suka percintaan yang 'berisik'." Bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengelus bibir Sungmin dengan jemarinya.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari sentuhan Kyuhyun pada kulitnya.

"Kau gila! Hentikan semua ini dan biarkan aku keluar!"

Kyuhyun berdecak melihat Sungmin masih saja memberontak. Ia menarik dagu Sungmin hingga mau tak mau yeoja itu kembali menghadapnya.

"Kau berisik, Lee Sungmin. Tak akan ada yang bisa keluar dari sini tanpa kemauanku, termasuk kau! Sekarang kau diam dan aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada rendahnya yang tajam.

Sungmin membelalak saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan dan melilitkan kain itu mengikat mulutnya. Sungmin berusaha menggelengkan kepala, tetapi tetap saja ia kalah. Kain tipis itu terjepit diantara bibirnya dan ujung-ujungnya sudah terikat kencang di belakang tengkuknya.

"Nah, sekarang lihat. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Kyuhyun menyeringai licik melihat Sungmin terengah dibalik sumpalan mulutnya. Namja itu mengambil amplop coklat diatas nakas disamping ranjangnya.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan isi amplop itu dan mulai memperlihatkannya kepada Sungmin.

"Lihat, kau tampak menggoda sekali bukan?"

Sungmin bisa melihat jelas apa yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun. Dua lembar foto dirinya dalam keadaan _naked_! Tubuhnya yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu diposisikan dalam pose yang sangat menggoda. Wajah Sungmin memerah, campuran antara rasa malu dan amarahnya yang memuncak.

Cho Kyuhyun keterlaluan! Dia benar-benar tidak punya hati!

"Bagaimana? Kau setuju dengan pendapatku?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Sungmin menggeram marah. Hatinya sungguh sakit diperlakukan dengan rendah seperti ini oleh namja yang dibencinya.

"Aku masih punya _lebih_ _banyak_ lagi foto seperti ini. Jadi sekarang, nasib hidupmu ada di tanganku. Kau mengerti itu?"

Sungmin tidak bisa menjawab, karena memang kondisinya tidak memungkinkannya untuk berbicara. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan benci yang berkilat di matanya. Selamanya ia akan membenci namja itu, Sungmin sudah menancapkan rasa itu dalam-dalam di hatinya.

.

.

.

Kini Sungmin sudah benar-benar tampak _naked_ diatas ranjang itu. Kyuhyun sudah menyingkirkan _bedcover _yang tadi sempat menutupi tubuhnya. Sungmin menggeliat saat Kyuhyun berusaha menyentuh tubuhnya yang terekspos. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, bahkan hingga menatap memohon pada Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, kau tak akan bisa lepas lagi. Dengar itu baik-baik!"

Kyuhyun mengucapkan itu dengan cuek sebelum ia memulai petualangannya menjamah tubuh mulus Sungmin. Pertama ia merunduk mendekati leher Sungmin. Menenggelamkan wajahnya disana dan mengendus wanginya. Sesaat Kyuhyun terhenyak. Wangi tubuh Sungmin yang alami –Kyuhyun tahu itu bukan parfum– membuatnya memejamkan mata. Harumnya memang samar-samar, tetapi itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun seperti ketagihan. Bibirnya mulai menciumi daerah leher Sungmin.

Tidak puas dengan menciumnya, bibir Kyuhyun membuka dan menjulurkan lidahnya diatas kulit putih itu. Menyusurinya pelan-pelan, meninggalkan jejak salivanya. Dan Kyuhyun ingin melakukan yang lebih lagi, ia menjepit kulit leher Sungmin dengan giginya. Kemudian menghisapnya, lembut tapi kuat. Kyuhyun melepas gigitannya dan bibirnya beralih turun ke dada Sungmin.

Sedangkan Sungmin sudah memejamkan matanya. Membuat dua bulir airmatanya turun dari celah kelopak matanya, mengalir ke samping membasahi pelipis dan rambutnya.

Kenapa Cho Kyuhyun melakukan ini kepadanya? Dia bukan siapa-siapa, dan masih banyak yang bisa diajak Kyuhyun untuk bercinta.

Entahlah, Sungmin pikir hatinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi membendung rasa bencinya pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersentak dan refleks membuka mata saat Kyuhyun mencium kelopak matanya yang tadi terpejam. Tangan namja itu terulur dan membuka ikatan sapu tangan yang menyumpal mulutnya.

"Kenapa diam? Kau menikmatinya bukan?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Hentikan…"

Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkannya. Ia malah menyeringai sinis menatap Sungmin. Ia sudah dalam posisi bersiap untuk memasuki inti permainan ini.

"Dengar, Lee Sungmin. Kau tidak perlu memasang wajah seolah kau teraniya seperti itu. Kau menikmati ini semua 'kan? Aku bisa lebih memuaskanmu dibandingkan adikku. Kau bisa bandingkan perbedaannya nanti, adikku atau aku yang lebih unggul. Bersiaplah…"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kyuhyun langsung menghujamkan miliknya ke dalam liang hangat Sungmin. Yeoja itu baru saja akan mencegah Kyuhyun, tetapi semuanya terlambat. Ia menjerit saat sesuatu yang keras menumbuk bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Sungmin tidak mengerti nikmat seperti apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun, ia masih awam dalam hal seperti ini. Karena yang dirasakannya sekarang adalah sakit. Panas. Perih.

Sungmin merasa tubuhnya remuk, nafasnya tersengal menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Yang perlahan-lahan rasa sakit itu mulai menyebar. Kakinya sudah terasa kebas. Selangkangan dan daerah inti tubuhnya perih. Berdenyut-denyut sakit.

Tetapi semuanya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan sakit hatinya. Kyuhyun sudah berhasil mengalahkannya. Sungmin yang pernah bertekad tidak akan menangis di hadapan Kyuhyun, kini terisak tanpa suara disaat namja itu sedang menyetubuhinya. Giginya mengatup bibir bawahnya, hingga menimbulkan luka dan darahnya merembes keluar.

Kyuhyun tidak sadar Sungmin sudah tidak menggeliat seperti tadi. Ia fokus mencari kenikmatan untuk dirinya, sekaligus menikmati lekuk tubuh lembut Sungmin. Matanya terpejam rapat saat ia berhasil mencapai puncaknya. Ia ambruk menindih tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya seraya menghirup aroma kulit Sungmin. Membuatnya rileks. Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat nafasnya sudah teratur kembali.

Ia terkejut melihat keadaan Sungmin. Pipi gembil yeoja itu basah karena aliran airmatanya. Sungmin tampak menahan isakannya dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri hingga terluka. Kyuhyun bisa melihat setitik darah menodai bibir _pinkish_ itu.

Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti. Mengapa Sungmin menangis? Ia sudah sering 'kan bercinta dengan adiknya? Apa bedanya bila sekarang Sungmin bercinta dengan dirinya?

Kyuhyun melepas ikatan tangan Sungmin dan menggenggam tangan yang terasa dingin itu. Kyuhyun mengernyit lagi. Lantas ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari liang senggama Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap kaget pada bagian bawah tubuh Sungmin.

Daerah kewanitaan yeoja itu basah, bukan hanya karena cairannya. Ada cairan lain disana yang berwarna merah segar. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Sungmin…? Kau…?"

Jangan katakan darah itu adalah darah keperawanan Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengguncang lengan Sungmin yang digenggamnya.

"Lee Sungmin! Kau… kau masih _virgin_?"

Sungmin diam, ia masih memejamkan matanya. Alisnya mengkerut menahan sakit, baik di tubuh maupun dihatinya. Didengarnya Kyuhyun mengguncang lengannya lagi.

"Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan terlukanya. Terluka sekaligus benci.

"Kau puas 'kan sekarang, Cho Kyuhyun? Kau senang? Akhirnya kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Aku tanya, apa benar kau belum pernah melakukannya?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lelah. "Kapan aku bilang aku sudah pernah melakukannya?"

Kyuhyun terhenyak sesaat.

"Lalu… kau dan Donghae belum pernah…"

Sungmin menjawab lirih. "Semuanya hanya sandiwara. Donghae hanya sahabatku, bukan tunanganku. Kuharap kau puas dengan semua ini."

Suara Sungmin bergetar saat berbicara. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun. Sambil menahan sakit Sungmin beranjak bangun dari ranjang dan melihat ke sekeliling lantai dimana pakaiannya berserakan. Memakai pakaiannya kembali dan mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang mematung seperti batu, setelah itu Sungmin melangkah ke pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan memutar kuncinya. Pergi dari _mansion_ mewah itu, tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Kyuhyun berdiri di balkon kamarnya memandang sosok mungil itu melangkah pelan, sedikit terseok-seok, menuju pagar rumahnya. Ia sudah memerintahkan anak buahnya agar memberi Sungmin jalan keluar.

Jujur saja, ia masih sedikit _shock _dengan kenyataan tadi. Jadi selama ini ia tertipu? Mengapa adiknya itu membohonginya?

Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Jadi… ia sudah merenggut ke-_virgin_-an Sungmin? Ia ingat semuanya, masih terasa segar dalam pikirannya. Wangi tubuh Sungmin yang seperti candu untuknya, lembut kulit seputih susu itu, dan semua bagian tubuh Sungmin yang membuatnya melayang.

Ia juga ingat tatapan mata bening itu. Tidak ada lagi sorot menantang disana. Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya. Aneh. Mengapa ia merasa… bersalah sekarang?

Ia ingat tatapan Sungmin tadi. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Saya tahu chapter ini gagal total T.T Entahlah. Saya juga ngga ngerti sama jalan pikiran saya, bisa-bisanya ngepost ff ancur seperti ini? Maaf saya menuh-menuhin halaman ffn sama ff abal seperti ini. **

**Kasih tanggepannya ya chingudeul sama chapter gagal ini. Itu juga kalo masih ada yang mau baca *nangis**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih banyak yang sudah mendukung di chapter kemarin, maaf ngga bisa sebutin satu-satu. Yang pasti big hug buat kalian semua**


	5. Precious Five

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**You're My Precious**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God and themselves, but this story is mine**

**Genderswitch, OOC, AU, Typo(s)**

_**Terinspirasi dari sebuah novel berjudul After the Music karya Diana Palmer**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, Sungmin menangis keras. Sejadi-jadinya. Yah, siapa yang tidak menangis jika kesuciannya direnggut orang? Apalagi orang itu adalah orang yang dibenci.

Sungmin melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan membuka keran air. Kemudian ia duduk di lantai kamar mandi dan membiarkan dirinya tersiram air yang mengalir dari keran itu. Wajahnya ikut basah tersiram air, menyamarkan airmatanya yang juga mengalir deras.

Hatinya sakit, sakit sekali. Ia merasa kotor. Di kepalanya terngiang wajah sang Eomma, dan juga pesan yeoja itu.

'_Kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu, Sungmin-ah. Karena Eomma tidak bisa lagi menjagamu.'_

Pesan yang sangat berarti untuk Sungmin, karena tak lama setelah mengucapkan pesan itu sang Eomma pergi meninggalkannya. Pergi untuk menghadap Yang Maha Kuasa.

'_Maafkan aku , Eomma. Aku tidak bisa menjalankan amanatmu dengan baik. Aku sudah kotor sekarang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Eomma?'_

Setelah mengguyur diri berjam-jam lamanya, perlahan Sungmin bangkit. Tak dipedulikannya kulitnya yang nyaris membiru kedinginan. Ia melangkah ke kamar mungilnya dan berganti pakaian. Kemudian Sungmin menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur, dan mulai memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat dan bengkak. Berharap ketika terbangun nanti ia akan baik-baik saja dan semua kejadian ini hanyalah mimpi.

.

.

.

Rasanya baru beberapa menit Sungmin tertidur, namun kini ia terpaksa bangun. Dering ponselnya yang nyaring membuatnya mau tak mau membuka mata. Nomor tak dikenal muncul dilayar ponselnya. Sungmin berniat mengabaikannya, tetapi kelihatannya si penelepon tak menyerah. Sungmin ragu-ragu menekan tombol untuk menjawab.

"Yeoboseyo?"

Astaga, suaranya bahkan sampai serak seperti ini?

"Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin membeku. Bahkan ketika mendengarnya melalui telepon seperti ini, Sungmin masih mengingatnya dengan baik. Suara _bass_ dengan nada rendah itu. Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya secara mendadak.

"Aaakh!"

Tanpa sadar ia mengerang pelan. Bagian pinggang ke bawahnya terasa sakit, ngilu sekali.

"Lee Sungmin, kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara _bass_ itu terdengar lagi dari seberang sana. Sungmin tersentak mendengar suara itu lagi, ia memandang ngeri layar ponselnya. Dengan cepat ia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"U-untuk apa dia meneleponku? Apa masih belum cukup dia menyakitiku?" gumam Sungmin ketakutan.

Ponselnya yang kembali berdering membuat Sungmin terlonjak. Tanpa mengangkat ponselnya, Sungmin melihat siapa yang meneleponnya sekarang. Nomor yang tadi lagi.

Sungmin semakin ngeri, kemudian ia meraih ponselnya dan melepas baterai didalamnya. Yeoja itu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit dengan perlahan.

Ternyata semuanya bukan mimpi. Rasa sakit ditubuhnya terasa nyata, ditambah orang yang meneleponnya barusan. Sungmin menarik selimut tipisnya yang sudah usang, memakainya untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya yang menggigil. Sungmin kembali memejamkan matanya, mencoba kembali tidur walaupun dibayangi ketakutan.

Sungmin diam-diam merasa menyesal karena sudah menantang seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Katakanlah ia naïf, karena nyatanya Kyuhyun sudah membalasnya sekarang. Hal ini membuat tidur Sungmin tidak tenang, karena ia terus mendengar suara _bass _itu didalam tidurnya. Memanggil-manggil namanya dengan nada rendahnya yang biasa.

"…Sungmin…"

Sungmin semakin gemetar, walaupun matanya masih terpejam. Ya Tuhan, enyahkan suara namja itu dari kepalanya!

"…Sungmin…"

Suara itu terdengar nyata, seakan Cho Kyuhyun sedang berada disampingnya saat ini.

"Lee Sungmin! Kau mendengarku?"

Kini Sungmin merasa seseorang menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Sungmin merasa makin menggigil, dan akhirnya ia membuka mata untuk memastikan mimpinya. Matanya terasa berat dan panas, membuat pandangan matanya memburam. Sungmin mengerjap sesaat.

Wajah namja itu memenuhi pandangan mata Sungmin, dan yang tadi menepuk-nepuk pipinya ternyata adalah dia. Sungmin membelalak ngeri. Cho Kyuhyun ternyata benar-benar ada disini, di kamarnya yang sempit. Lagi-lagi Sungmin mencelos karena tahu ini bukan mimpi. Cho Kyuhyun membungkuk di atas kasurnya, ekspresi wajah namja itu tak terbaca.

"K-kau…"

Sungmin kehabisan kata-kata. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apa ini adalah saat terakhirnya untuk hidup dan melihat dunia? Jangan salahkan Sungmin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, karena bukan tidak mungkin 'kan Cho Kyuhyun akan menghabisinya sekarang?

"Lee Sungmin, kau demam."

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur mengusap keringat dingin di sekitar wajah Sungmin. Membuat yeoja itu tersentak dan malah makin menggigil.

"K-keluar… Keluar dari sini, Cho Kyuhyun…"

Suaranya serak dan tenggorokannya sakit ketika berbicara. Tetapi Sungmin masih sanggup melayangkan tatapan bencinya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatapnya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya melepas jas hitam yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya ditubuh Sungmin yang menggigil. Mata tajam Kyuhyun melirik selembar selimut tak layak pakai yang menutupi separuh tubuh Sungmin.

"Ikut aku." Ucap Kyuhyun pendek.

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin hendak membopongnya. Tetapi yeoja itu menolaknya dengan keras. Kedua tangannya berusaha melepas jas Kyuhyun yang melingkupi bahunya.

"Kubilang keluar dari sini!"

Sungmin berusaha berteriak walaupun hal itu membuat tenggorokannya semakin sakit. Sungmin memaksakan dirinya bangun. Ia berusaha keras menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, karena tubuhnya benar-benar terasa remuk. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan tangannya terangkat menuding ke arah pintu keluar.

Tetapi Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Namja angkuh itu malah mendekati Sungmin lagi dan kembali memasangkan jasnya di tubuh ringkih Sungmin.

"Apa kau tidak dengar?! Kubilang keluar, dan aku tidak akan ikut denganmu!"

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun, yang tidak berpengaruh apapun. Namja itu malah menangkap tangan Sungmin dan mencengkeramnya erat.

"Ikut denganku!"

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak-"

Ucapan Sungmin terputus saat tangan Kyuhyun terangkat menuju tengkuknya dan menyentuh titik lemahnya disana. Dalam sekejap tubuh Sungmin limbung ke arah Kyuhyun. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh yang menggigil itu.

Mata Sungmin sudah terpejam lagi. Keringat dinginnya keluar membanjiri keningnya. Wajahnya pucat, nyaris tidak berwarna. Kyuhyun menatap wajah itu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya membawa Sungmin dalam gendongannya dan keluar dari apartment mungil Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Dia hanya demam biasa, walaupun suhunya cukup tinggi. Sepertinya dia juga mengidap anemia, jadi kusarankan agar dia meminum obat penambah darah ini."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Siwon, Choi Siwon. Dokter teman dekatnya.

Walaupun mengangguk tetapi mata Kyuhyun tak lepas menatap sosok mungil yang kini terbaring di ranjangnya. Ekspresi wajahnya masih saja datar, tidak terlihat emosi apapun disana. Ia hanya menatap sosok yeoja itu.

Siwon ikut menoleh, mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun.

"Kekasih barumu? Cantik. Tetapi baru kali ini kau memanggilku untuk memeriksa kekasihmu. Biasanya kau hanya peduli dengan _service_ malam mereka."

Kyuhyun masih saja tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku baru saja memperkosanya. Beberapa jam yang lalu."

Mata Siwon melebar mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Memperkosa? Bukankah biasanya yeoja-yeoja itu yang gigih ingin tidur denganmu?"

"Tetapi dia berbeda." Sahut Kyuhyun cepat.

Siwon termangu mendengarnya. Dipandanginya Kyuhyun dan yeoja yang terbaring di ranjang itu bergantian. Memang sepertinya ada sesuatu, Siwon bisa merasakan itu.

"Apa orang yang baru saja kau perkosa bisa kau sebut sebagai kekasihmu?"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membuka suaranya. Namja Cho itu sedang menatapnya. Memang wajahnya masih saja datar tanpa ekspresi, tetapi Siwon tahu Kyuhyun sedang membutuhkan pendapatnya.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

Siwon bertanya balik kepada Kyuhyun. Tetapi Kyuhyun diam.

"Baiklah, mungkin bukan urusanku jika menyangkut perasaanmu. Tetapi, jika hatimu merasakan perasaan aneh untuknya, mungkin bisa dibilang… kau jatuh cinta."

Siwon menjelaskan kemudian mengangkat bahunya sekilas. Kyuhyun termenung mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, aku masih ada pekerjaan. Aku pergi dulu, jangan lupakan obatnya. Pastikan kekasihmu itu meminumnya. Oh satu lagi, sediakan makanan hangat untuknya. Itu lebih baik. Sampai nanti."

Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan melangkah keluar dari kamar luas itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berdiri mematung di sisi ranjangnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati ranjang dan mengamati wajah pucat Sungmin. Pandangan matanya turun menelusuri tubuh Sungmin. Alisnya sedikit mengernyit saat menyadari baju tidur yang dipakai Sungmin. Gaun tidur sederhana itu sudah tidak pantas dipakai, setidaknya menurut Kyuhyun. Dengan bagian leher dan lengannya yang sudah ada sedikit robekan, dan lagi baju itu sudah sangat tipis. Mungkin lebih pantas dijadikan lap di dapurnya yang mewah. Ah, bahkan untuk menjadi lap dapurnya saja tidak pantas.

Kyuhyun jadi teringat keadaan apartment mungil Sungmin tadi. Tunggu, rasanya apartment juga tidak layak disebut ditempat itu. mungkin lebih tepatnya… rumah susun? Entahlah, Kyuhyun tidak begitu mengerti istilah masyarakat 'bawah'.

Kyuhyun memusatkan lagi perhatiannya pada wajah Sungmin. Tangannya terulur, menyentuh pipi yeoja itu lembut.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, Lee Sungmin? Kau berhasil membuatku tidak karuan seperti ini."

Kyuhyun berbisik pelan, kemudian menarik _bedcover_ tebalnya dan menutupi tubuh Sungmin rapat. Namja itu bahkan tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari ranjangnya. Ia terus duduk disana, diam memandangi wajah Sungmin. Merenungi kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Rasanya baru kali ini Kyuhyun memperawani seorang yeoja. Biasanya semua yeoja yang sudah tidur dengannya itu sudah sering 'dipakai'. Yah mereka memang cantik dan berkelas, tetapi mereka benar-benar jalang.

Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu, yang jelas kini Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kelopak mata yeoja itu bergetar sesaat, sebelum kemudian terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kau merasa lapar?"

Lagi, suara _bass _itu masuk kedalam pendengaran Sungmin. Ia langsung tegang dan menoleh ke samping, dimana Kyuhyun duduk dan sedang menatapnya.

"C-Cho Kyuhyun… apa… ini dimana?" racau Sungmin.

"Ini kamarku, Lee Sungmin."

Tangan Kyuhyun maju dan meraba kening Sungmin. Masih sedikit panas.

"Sekarang kau makan dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengangsurkan semangkuk sup hangat yang sudah disiapkan pelayannya.

Sungmin perlahan duduk. Ia meringis dan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan bagian bawahnya berdenyut nyeri. Ngilu sekali.

Ia tersentak saat tangan Kyuhyun membantunya duduk. Namja itu menyingkirkan _bedcover _yang menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun melingkari tubuh Sungmin, tetapi yeoja itu menepisnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Sungmin serak. Ia mengelus tenggorokannya yang sakit.

"Karena kau sakit."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang sedikit berair, efek dari demamnya.

"Apa pedulimu aku sakit atau tidak?"

"Aku peduli, oleh sebab itu aku membawamu kesini dan memanggilkan dokter untukmu."

"Aku tidak butuh rasa peduli palsumu, Cho Kyuhyun. Manusia sepertimu tidak mungkin memiliki rasa peduli."

"Kalau aku tidak peduli, mana mungkin aku datang ke gubukmu itu dan membawamu kesini?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sengit.

"Rumahku bukan gubuk! Lagipula aku tidak memintamu datang kesana!"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku mau pulang."

"Tidak akan. Lebih baik kau makan sekarang."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sengit. Ia menatap semangkuk sup yang tadi diangsurkan Kyuhyun. Lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau mencoba membunuhku? Bagaimana aku tahu jika kau sudah memberikan racun didalamnya?"

"Menurutmu?"

Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya dengan nada santai. Membuat emosi Sungmin semakin memuncak.

"Kenapa kau laukan ini kepadaku?"

Mata Sungmin kembali berkaca-kaca. Tetapi kali ini bukan karena efek demam, melainkan gambaran kemarahannya. Rasa bencinya kepada Kyuhyun semakin bertumpuk.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam. Kemudian ia mendekati Sungmin hingga yeoja itu terhimpit ke kepala ranjang. Kedua tangannya mengungkung tubuh Sungmin.

"Aku bisa saja menghabisimu, Lee Sungmin. Sekarang juga, bahkan dengan tangan kosong sekalipun. Mudah bagiku menghabisi yeoja mungil keras kepala sepertimu, tetapi aku masih memikirkan adikku. Dia pasti bertanya-tanya jika _**tunangannya**_menghilang begitu saja."

Kyuhyun menekankan kata 'tunangan' dalam kalimatnya barusan. Jujur saja Sungmin sedikit bergidik mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun barusan. Tetapi ia tidak mau terlihat takut didepan namja angkuh ini. Jangan biarkan Cho Kyuhyun besar kepala dan merasa diatas angin.

"Kenapa diam? Kau tidak bawel dan berisik seperti tadi, huh?"

Kyuhyun mencoba menantang Sungmin. Tetapi yeoja itu masih diam, kemudian malah memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

Kyuhyun kesal melihatnya. Yeoja ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Ia baru saja hendak membuka suaranya lagi, tetapi pandangan matanya tertumbuk pada pipi Sungmin yang berada tepat didepan matanya. Pipi mulus itu seakan menggodanya. Mata Kyuhyun bergerak dari pipi Sungmin ke telinganya yang sedikit tersembunyi oleh helaian rambut Sungmin.

Dari telinga terus turun ke rahang dan leher Sungmin, Kyuhyun bisa melihat jelas kulit putih itu. Karena gaun tidur usang yang dipakai Sungmin memiliki garis leher yang lebar. Bahkan tulang selangka indah itu terlihat dalam pandangan Kyuhyun, hingga ke jejak kemerahan yang masih nyata tertinggal disana.

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya yang mulai memburu. Akhirnya ia memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin sedikit berjengit merasakan benda lembab dan hangat itu menyapa pipinya. Beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun melepas kecupannya dan menjauhi Sungmin.

"Makan supmu sebelum dingin. Aku berani jamin kau tidak akan mati jika memakannya."

Dengan langkah yang terkesan cuek Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian, dan keluar dari kamarnya dengan debuman pelan bunyi pintu.

.

.

.

"Huh, hampir saja aku memperkosanya lagi. Sial!"

Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh. Setelah menutup pintu kamar, Kyuhyun tidak langsung pergi. Ia berdiri menyandar di pintu kamarnya. Berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya yang membandel, berdetak sangat kencang.

"Aish, Lee Sungmin. Kenapa yeoja sepertimu bisa membuatku hingga seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun bergumam sendiri, bertanya pada udara kosong.

'_jika hatimu merasakan perasaan aneh untuknya, mungkin bisa dibilang… kau jatuh cinta.'_

Kata-kata Siwon melintas di kepalanya. Berputar-putar memenuhi pikirannya.

"Benarkah aku jatuh cinta padamu, Lee Sungmin?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah nakasnya, dimana semangkuk sup yang masih nyaris penuh tergeletak disana. Ia mendengus, dilihatnya Sungmin meringkuk diatas ranjangnya tanpa menggunakan _bedcover_.

Langsung saja Kyuhyun menaiki ranjang, dan mulai membenarkan posisi berbaring Sungmin.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Lepaskan tanganmu!"

Sungmin memprotes, tetapi Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Ia membaringkan Sungmin, kemudian dirinya ikut berbaring dan mendekap tubuh Sungmin erat.

"Tidur dengan benar, Sungmin."

"Lepas! Aku mau pulang!"

"Apa begini tingkah orang yang sedang demam? Kalau kau tidak makan dan tidur dengan benar, bagaimana kau bisa sembuh?" sembur Kyuhyun.

"Bukan urusanmu aku sembuh atau tidak!"

Kyuhyun melirik lagi ke nakas. Obat yang harusnya diminum Sungmin masih utuh disana.

"Kau belum meminum obatmu juga?"

Sungmin melengos mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Entah perasaanya saja atau memang ada nada khawatir disana? Ditepisnya pemikirannya tentang suara Kyuhyun, Sungmin merasa ia mulai melantur.

"Kau punya anemia, kau harus meminum obat itu sekarang!"

"Bisakah kau hentikan akting sok pedulimu itu? Aku tidak butuh!"

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin dan langsung mencium bibirnya. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Kedua tangannya mendorong bahu Kyuhyun, tetapi berhubung tubuhnya masih lemah tenaganya tidak cukup kuat. Malah Kyuhyun semakin erat memeluknya.

Bibir Kyuhyun awalnya bergerak kasar dan memaksa, namun lama kelamaan mulai melembut. Keningnya yang menempel dengan kening Sungmin bisa merasakan suhu tinggi yeoja itu. Bibirnya mencecap pelan-pelan bibir Sungmin, kemudian mengulumnya halus.

Sungmin merasa aneh, mengapa Kyuhyun malah menciumnya? Dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan pula.

"Sekarang apa kau bisa membedakan aku berakting atau tidak?"

Tanya Kyuhyun pelan setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka. Ditatapnya kedua mata Sungmin. Tetapi yeoja itu diam dan menunduk, menolak untuk menatapnya.

"Aku akan menyuruh pelayan membawa sup baru, setelah itu minum obatmu. Dan jangan membantah lagi, Lee Sungmin."

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Maaf untuk update yang ngaret ini, saya minta maaf ya. Maaf juga kalo pendek dan gaje ^^ **

**Yang kemarin minta lanjut, udah lanjut nih. Hehehe… tinggalin jejak ya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	6. Precious Six

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**You're My Precious**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God and themselves, but this story is mine**

**Genderswitch, OOC, AU, Typo(s)**

_**Terinspirasi dari sebuah novel berjudul After the Music karya Diana Palmer**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Habiskan, Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin diam tak menjawab, ia nekat menaruh mangkuk sup yang isinya hanya habis sepertiganya saja.

"Kau tidak dengar? Habiskan supmu!"

"Tidak mau! Berhenti mengaturku ini dan itu!"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam, membalas tatapan kesal namja itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Kubilang tadi jangan membantah lagi, 'kan? Kenapa kau masih saja membantahku?"

Ucaapan Kyuhyun terdengar sedikit melunak. Kemudian ia meraih sejumlah obat diatas nakas dan mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, tepat di sebelah Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang sudah bisa membaca gerakan Sungmin yang berniat menjauh, cepat-cepat memerangkap pinggang yeoja itu dengan sebelah tangan.

"Lepas!"

"Sekarang obatmu, ayo diminum."

Kyuhyun menyodorkan tiga tablet obat dan satu pil penambah darah untuk Sungmin. Sungmin masih saja menatap marah pada Kyuhyun, tetapi akhirnya ia menurut juga. Jemarinya mulai meraih obat di telapak tangan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa geli dalam hati melihat perbedaan telapak tangan mereka.

Ia memperhatikan Sungmin yang meneguk obatnya. Lagi-lagi matanya tertuju pada leher Sungmin. Ugh, melihat leher putih dengan sedikit bercak kemerahan itu membuat Kyuhyun gatal. Gatal ingin meninggalkan jejaknya lagi disana.

Tetapi gaun tidur Sungmin sedikit mengganggu pandangan Kyuhyun, terutama bagian yang robek itu. Alisnya mengernyit. Apa Sungmin benar-benar tidak mampu untuk sekadar membeli baju tidur? Memangnya kemana uang yang didapatnya dengan menjadi penyanyi café?

"Tidak bisakah kau memakai pakaian tidur yang lebih pantas? Baju seperti itu sudah tak layak pakai, kau tahu."

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menoleh kesal. Padahal Kyuhyun hanya bertanya, tidak bermaksud menghina atau apa. Tetapi telinga Sungmin rupanya menganggap kalimat itu sebagai ejekan untuk dirinya.

"Tidak usah berbicara jika kau hanya berniat mengejekku. Aku bukan penggila saham yang mempunyai tambang uang sepertimu, jadi bukan urusanmu aku memakai baju seperti apa!"

Nafas Sungmin tersengal setelah menyemburkan kalimat barusan pada Kyuhyun. Tetapi Kyuhyun hanya menguap bosan dan mengangkat bahunya. Membuat Sungmin benar-benar ingin mencakar wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Lee Sungmin, tadi aku sama sekali tidak berniat mengejekmu. Tetapi kau sendiri yang menyimpulkan begitu, ya sudahlah. Omong-omong, aku punya beberapa pakaian yang bisa kau pakai."

Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya yang berjejer di sepanjang sisi kiri kamarnya, dekat pintu balkonnya. Ia memilah-milah sejenak, mencari satu piyama tidurnya yang cocok untuk dipakai Sungmin.

Akhirnya ia mengambil satu piyama yang tidak pernah dipakainya. Piyama berwarna biru laut dengan gambar ikan badut oranye bergaris putih yang tersebar di atas kain itu. Piyama _couple_, yang diberikan oleh adiknya yang konyol itu. Jadi Donghae punya satu stel yang sama persis dengan yang Kyuhyun pegang sekarang. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mau memakai piyama yang kekanakan seperti itu.

"Pakai ini. Baju tidurmu itu harusnya menjadi lap dapurku saja."

Kali ini Kyuhyun terdengar benar-benar menghina. Ditambah sedikit seringai di sudut bibirnya, membuat Sungmin muak. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Tangannya terkepal melampiaskan amarahnya.

Satu sentakan di lengannya membuatnya menoleh. Kyuhyun sudah mengganti seringai mengejeknya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Sungmin-ah. Selera humormu benar-benar buruk. Sekarang ayo ganti bajumu."

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin pelan agar turun dari ranjang.

"Aku tidak butuh pakaian pinjamanmu! Aku mau pulang sekarang!" jerit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram tangan Sungmin lagi, membuat yeoja itu meringis.

"Kau akan pulang kalau aku ingin kau pulang. Tetapi sekarang aku tidak ingin kau pulang, jadi kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Cepat ganti bajumu sekarang!"

"Tidak mau! Berhenti mengurungku dan memerintahkan ini itu kepadaku!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku yang menggantinya!"

Sungmin tidak sempat menahan Kyuhyun lagi. Tangan namja itu sudah menarik gaun tidurnya cepat, meloloskannya melewati kepala Sungmin. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, hingga Sungmin sadar kini dia nyaris _naked_ lagi di hadapan Kyuhyun. Hanya pakaian dalamnya saja yang tersisa.

Sungmin kembali gemetar ketakutan. Apa hanya akal-akalan Kyuhyun saja ingin memakaikannya baju ganti, karena sebenarnya namja itu ingin memperkosanya lagi?

Kyuhyun membuang begitu saja gaun tidurnya yang usang ke lantai. Kemudian mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga terjatuh di ranjang lagi.

Sungmin membeliak takut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun yang hendak memakaikan celana piyamanya di kaki Sungmin berhenti sejenak. Suara pelan Sungmin yang bergetar terdengar ke telinganya. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin, dan jelas sekali terlihat raut ketakutan disana.

Kyuhyun mengerjap dan sadar Sungmin takut akan sikapnya barusan. Dengan cepat ia memakaikan celana piyamanya pada yeoja itu, lalu menarik tangan Sungmin pelan hingga yeoja itu terduduk. Kini tubuh Sungmin sudah tertutup seutuhnya, Kyuhyun sedang mengancingkan atasan piyama itu. Ditatapnya Sungmin yang memejamkan matanya rapat.

"Aku hanya memakaikanmu piyama. Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun kemudian menarik tubuh Sungmin yang masih gemetar untuk berbaring.

"Tidurlah, aku akan keluar."

Kyuhyun menutupi tubuh Sungmin dengan _bedcover_ miliknya. Tangannya mengusap pipi Sungmin sekilas, kemudian ia turun dari ranjang dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih gemetar, walaupun matanya sayup-sayup mulai tertutup dan akhirnya tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

"Pakai jaketmu, lalu akan kuantar pulang sekarang."

Sungmin bergeming, lalu menatap Kyuhyun malas. Namja itu sedang berdiri bersedekap tangan didepannya.

"Itu bukan jaketku, itu jaketmu 'kan? Kau saja yang pakai."

"Ck!"

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Ia meraih jaket tebal yang tergeletak disamping Sungmin dan memakaikannya paksa di tubuh Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mau, kenapa kau senang sekali memaksaku hah?!"

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal, tangannya merengkuh bahu Sungmin erat.

"Karena kau memang harus dipaksa, Nona yang keras kepala. Sekarang kau mau pulang atau tidak?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal, lalu ia menepis tangan Kyuhyun dari bahunya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi berdecak. Lee Sungmin memang yeoja paling keras kepala yang pernah ditemuinya!

Ekspresi takut Sungmin sebelum tidur tadi entah sudah hilang kemana. Yang jelas sejak demamnya turun dan terbangun beberapa saat yang lalu, Sungmin kembali lagi menjadi sosok keras kepala yang menjengkelkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bergegas melangkah menyusul Sungmin, yang kini sedang berdiri termangu di teras rumahnya. Tampaknya yeoja itu bingung, karena Sungmin baru sadar jika ia tak memakai alas kaki. Sedangkan mobil yang akan dipakai Kyuhyun untuk mengantar dirinya ada di seberang teras, tepat di tengah halaman. Apa boleh buat 'kan? Terpaksa ia menyebrangi halaman mansion Kyuhyun dengan bertelanjang kaki.

Tepat sebelum anak tangga terakhir selesai dilewatinya, Sungmin merasa tubuhnya melayang. Ia terkesiap kaget dan menoleh. Mendapati Kyuhyun sedang menggendongnya menuju mobil.

"Apa? Kau mau memprotes lagi?"

Sungmin urung membuka mulutnya yang hendak mengomel lagi. Kyuhyun ternyata sudah menyemburnya lebih dulu.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat tinggal Sungmin, keduanya terdiam. Tak ada yang berusaha membuka obrolan. Sungmin yang memang malas berbicara dengan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang sedang menahan geram dengan tingkah Sungmin.

Ketika sampai Sungmin turun begitu saja dari mobil Kyuhyun. Tidak dipedulikannya Kyuhyun yang ikut turun menyusulnya.

Sungmin menaiki tangga menuju kamar sewaannya dengan perlahan. Bagian selangkangannya masih lumayan perih jika dibuat berjalan. Kyuhyun berjalan di belakangnya, seolah bersiap menangkap tubuh Sungmin jika yeoja itu limbung.

Sungmin menghela nafas lega saat tiba didepan pintu kamarnya. Ia mendorongnya membuka dan akan langsung menutupnya jika saja tangan Kyuhyun tidak menahannya.

"Apa lagi Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tidak pernah diajarkan cara berterima kasih, huh? Sopan sekali kau, Nona."

Sungmin mendengus.

"Aku? Berterima kasih? Kenapa aku harus berterima kasih pada orang sepertimu?"

Urat kekesalan tampak di pelipis Kyuhyun. Menghadapi yeoja seperti Sungmin memang membuat naik darah. Jika tidak ingat Sungmin sedang sakit, Kyuhyun pasti sudah menyerangnya sedari tadi. Akhirnya namja itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan-pelan, berusaha mengatur emosinya.

"Istirahatlah dengan baik, jangan lupakan obatmu."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kaku. Pasalnya tadi ia melihat Kyuhyun sudah emosi berat, terlihat dari raut wajah namja itu. Sungmin sudah bersiap akan balas membentak Kyuhyun jika namja itu mengomelinya, tetapi kemudian Kyuhyun hanya berkata seperti itu.

Kyuhyun berbalik hendak pergi, tetapi ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kembali menghampiri Sungmin dan merengkuh tubuh yeoja itu cepat. Wajahnya maju dan bibirnya mendarat di kening Sungmin. Tidak lama, hanya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat Sungmin tanpa sepatah kata lagi. Mengabaikan raut terkejut dan tidak percaya dari Sungmin yang menatap punggung Kyuhyun menjauh.

.

.

.

Dua hari setelah itu Kyuhyun tidak lagi mengganggu Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit lega, karena setidaknya ia bisa menjalani harinya dengan tenang tanpa adanya gangguan macam-macam dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin sebenarnya heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Bukankah namja itu tidak suka padanya, sama seperti dirinya yang membenci Kyuhyun? Tetapi mengapa saat dia sakit kemarin Kyuhyun begitu perhatian padanya? Apa dibalik sikap manisnya itu Kyuhyun masih merencanakan sesuatu? Sesuatu yang lebih kejam untuk dirinya?

Tentu saja masalah keperawanannya yang direnggut Kyuhyun dengan paksa tempo hari hanya menjadi rahasia. Sungmin sadar itu adalah aibnya, jadi ia tidak berniat menceritakannya kepada siapapun. Bahkan jika nanti Donghae dan Eunhyuk menelepon sekalipun. Dua hari yang lalu saat dirinya 'dikurung' di kamar Kyuhyun, ponselnya tidak aktif. Sungmin bertanya-tanya apa kedua sahabatnya itu sudah menghubunginya atau belum.

"Hei, kau melamun?"

Sungmin tersentak saat pundaknya ditepuk seseorang. Tampak Jungmo menatapnya khawatir. Sungmin mengulas senyumnya dan membenarkan letak syal yang dipakainya.

"Aish, kau membuatku terkejut tahu! Aku tidak melamun, Kim Jungmo."

Jungmo berdecak pelan.

"Tadi jelas-jelas kulihat pandangan matamu itu tidak fokus. Wajahmu juga sedikit pucat."

Jonghyun, temannya yang lain ikut menambahkan. Sungmin menggeleng dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudahlah. Ayo semangat, tinggal satu lagu lagi dan pekerjaan malam ini selesai."

Sungmin melemparkan seulas senyumnya dan Jungmo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihatnya. Dan yah, Sungmin menyanyikan lagu _mellow _lagi kali ini. Lagu itu berjudul Because of Love, yang dengan sempurna dibawakan dengan suara merdunya.

Tanpa Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun mengawasinya dari kursi VIP di sudut café. Tidak terlihat dan sangat strategis untuk mengawasi keadaan panggung. Entahlah, mengikuti keseharian Sungmin sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sekarang. Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu mengapa ia mau melakukannya. Ia hanya merasakan dihatinya ada dorongan untuk melakukan semua kekonyolan ini.

Tahu itu adalah penampilan terakhir Sungmin malam itu, Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya. Melangkah keluar dari café tersebut.

Sementara itu di ruang ganti, Sungmin sudah selesai membereskan tasnya. Setelah memastikan semua barang miliknya tidak ada yang tertinggal, Sungmin bergegas pamit pada teman-temannya dan berniat pulang.

"Aku duluan, kalian mau minum 'kan setelah ini?"

"Kau mau kami antar? Kelihatannya kau belum sembuh benar, Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah. Kirimkan saja minumannya ke rumahku ya."

Teman-teman namjanya langsung saja menyerangnya. Mereka kompak mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin, hingga yeoja itu merengut kesal.

"Ya! Awas kalian semua!"

Namja-namja itu hanya tertawa mendengar omelan Sungmin.

"Baiklah, hati-hati Sungmin-ah."

"Nanti kami akan bawakan minuman ke rumahmu, kapan-kapan tapi."

Sungmin memutar matanya bosan, kemudian melambai pada mereka dan keluar dari ruang ganti.

Jalan raya didepan café masih cukup ramai. Sungmin mengamati sekelilingnya, berjaga-jaga. Takut jika tiba-tiba ada SUV serba hitam lagi yang nyaris menabraknya. Belum lagi sejumlah namja yang menculiknya waktu itu. Sungmin mulai melangkah pelan setelah yakin keadaan aman untuknya. Beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai di perempatan jalan dan hendak menyebrang, ketika sebuah sedan hitam mengilat berhenti.

Sesosok tubuh jangkung keluar dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. Sungmin merasa tahu siapa sosok itu, ia melangkah mundur hendak kabur tetapi sosok itu sudah menangkap pinggangnya lebih dulu. Dengan mudah kedua tangannya menyeret Sungmin masuk ke mobilnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Lepas! Kau mau bawa aku kemana?! Aku mau pulang!"

Sosok itu, Kyuhyun, mengabaikan teriakan Sungmin. Ia sibuk memegangi tubuh Sungmin yang berontak hebat dalam pelukannya.

"Jalan." Ucap Kyuhyun datar kepada supirnya.

"Lepas, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Diam, Lee Sungmin! Apa perlu aku membiusmu supaya kau diam?"

Sungmin terengah dalam cengkeraman tangan Kyuhyun. Melawan Kyuhyun terasa percuma. Yang ada tenaganya malah terbuang sia-sia, karena namja ini tidak mengendurkan sedikitpun pegangannya pada tubuh Sungmin.

Akhirnya Sungmin menyerah. Ia tak lagi meronta dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Hatinya was-was. Ternyata benar dugaannya. Kyuhyun memang masih merencanakan sesuatu untuknya. Buktinya sekarang namja ini kembali menculiknya. Sungmin menggeliat, mencoba mencari tahu apa Kyuhyun mengendurkan pegangannya. Ternyata ia salah, lengan kokoh namja itu mengungkungnya erat.

Tetapi mengapa Sungmin merasa…pelukan Kyuhyun berbeda? Bukan sekadar untuk menahannya agar tidak berontak, tetapi juga terkesan melindungi? Entahlah, Sungmin tidak begitu paham. Yeoja itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mengusir pikiran baiknya tentang Kyuhyun.

"Apa susahnya bersikap tenang seperti ini, hm? Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya duduk diam dalam pelukanku, bukankah itu mudah? Banyak yeoja diluar sana yang mengincar posisimu sekarang, Lee Sungmin."

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar. Kali ini tak ada nada dingin dalam kalimatnya. Sungmin tidak merespon, ia mengernyitkan alisnya kesal mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak cari yeoja lain saja?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang menempelkan hidungnya di rambut Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

"Karena aku tidak ingin yeoja lain. Yang aku inginkan hanya kau, Lee Sungmin."

"Kenapa harus aku? Aku tidak mau diinginkan olehmu, aku membencimu. Kau dengar itu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar kalimat Sungmin.

"Silahkan saja kau membenciku. Semakin kau membenciku, semakin aku tidak akan melepasmu. Aku sudah pernah bilang 'kan? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup tenang."

Emosi Sungmin perlahan mulai naik. Ia meronta lagi, berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, hah?! Kau sudah tahu aku dan adikmu hanya pura-pura, kau sudah berhasil menyakitiku kemarin, mengambil hartaku yang paling berharga! Kau masih belum puas?! Kenapa kau masih saja menggangguku?!"

Kyuhyun menatap balik mata jernih Sungmin yang memandangnya penuh amarah. Nafas Sungmin memburu, bahkan sepertinya yeoja itu tidak sadar sudah melampiaskan isi hatinya hingga airmatanya ikut keluar. Mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

Kyuhyun mendekap lagi tubuh Sungmin yang sempat menjauh. Tangannya terulur mengusap airmata Sungmin. Sungmin mengerjap, dan malah membuat setetes airmatanya kembali mengalir turun. Ketika Kyuhyun hendak menyekanya lagi, Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya. Diam-diam kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

'_Airmata bodoh! Bisa-bisanya keluar disaat yang tidak tepat!' _Maki Sungmin dalam hati.

Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya dan tangannya menyentuh dagu Sungmin. Sedikit menariknya agar wajah yeoja itu kembali menghadapnya.

Dan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun kemudian membuat Sungmin membeku. Bibir namja itu menempel di pipinya, bergerak menghapus sisa-sisa airmata Sungmin yang tadi sempat mengalir keluar. Mata Kyuhyun terpejam, menyembunyikan _onyx _kelamnya yang tajam. Sungmin benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Jangan menangis, aku tidak suka melihatnya." Bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

Matanya menatap Sungmin, ada sedikit sinar kelembutan disana. Entah Sungmin menyadarinya atau tidak. Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin sekilas, kemudian merapatkan syal yang dipakai Sungmin.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun."

Nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar sedikit membujuk. Sungmin menoleh keluar, dan ia mengernyitkan alisnya sedikit bingung. Kemudian Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya memasuki rumah sakit itu.

.

.

.

"Hae, kenapa dua hari ini aku tidak bisa menghubungi Sungmin ya?"

Donghae yang sedang menatap pemandangan luar hotel melalui jendela kamarnya, melangkah mendekati Eunhyuk yang duduk di tepi ranjang. Memeluk kekasihnya itu erat.

"Aku juga begitu, ponselnya selalu tidak aktif. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya."

Donghae bergumam pelan menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Sekilas ia teringat hyung-nya. Ia tahu hyung-nya itu tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Tetapi sepertinya ia tidak mungkin berbuat macam-macam pada Sungmin. Mereka hanya bertemu sekali 'kan? Dulu saat Donghae memperkenalkan Sungmin sebagai 'tunangannya' itu. Jadi, sudah seharusnya Sungmin aman, karena Donghae yakin Kyuhyun pasti akan mengabaikan hal yang dianggapnya tidak penting.

Donghae tidak tahu saja apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu sekarang.

"Hae, bahkan kecemasanku sudah muncul sejak aku belum berangkat kesini. Mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae, raut wajahnya terlihat sekali tidak tenang. Yeoja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, sesekali matanya melirik ponsel ditangannya.

"Chagi, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Nanti kita coba hubungi Sungmin lagi, mungkin saja dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

"Hae, bagaimana kal-mmh!"

Donghae memajukan wajahnya dan mengunci bibir kekasihnya cepat. Bibirnya rapat di bibir Eunhyuk, dan mulai bergerak pelan untuk melumatnya. Ia ingin menenangkan yeoja dalam dekapannya ini. Tangannya menarik pinggang Eunhyuk mendekat, merapatkan jarak tubuh mereka. Hingga tubuh kurus Eunhyuk benar-benar menempel padanya.

"Mmmh…"

Suara lenguhan Eunhyuk keluar saat Donghae menghisap kuat bibirnya. Tangan Donghae merayap di punggungnya, mengusap-usapnya lembut.

"Jangan cemas, Eunhyukkie. Nanti kita hubungi Sungmin lagi, oke?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai dua rumah sakit ini. Dengan Sungmin yang mengekor dibelakangnya, walaupun tampak jelas sekali yeoja itu bersungut-sungut. Tangan Kyuhyun erat menggenggam tangan mungil itu, memastikan Sungmin tidak lari tiba-tiba. Akhirnya mereka berhenti melangkah di sebuah pintu, Kyuhyun tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dulu langsung saja membukanya.

Kyuhyun memutar matanya bosan, sementara Sungmin yang melihatnya dari balik punggung Kyuhyun perlahan merasakan pipinya menghangat. Jujur saja, ia belum pernah melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan dalam posisi intim.

"Tidak bisakah kalian melakukannya di tempat lain?"

Suara datar Kyuhyun membuat sepasang namja dan yeoja itu menghentikan kegiatan _french kiss _mereka.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau sangat mengganggu, kau tahu?"

Namja itu, Siwon, tampak sedikit kesal dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun. Ia kembali menatap kekasihnya yang baru saja beranjak dari pangkuannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ada apa datang kesini malam-malam?" tanya yeoja kekasih Siwon itu. _Name tag_ bertuliskan **Kim Kibum **terpasang di bagian depan seragam perawatnya.

Yeoja itu tersenyum ramah, memamerkan senyumnya yang 'membunuh'. Tetapi matanya menangkap sosok mungil yang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Lho, siapa itu? Kyuhyun-ah, siapa dia?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, dimana Sungmin berdiri. Kemudian menarik Sungmin ke depan.

"Kekasihku. Aku ingin dia diperiksa."

Sungmin melotot tajam pada Kyuhyun.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi kekasihmu? Kau benar-benar kurang ajar!"

"Sejak kita tidur bersama tiga hari yang lalu." Sahut Kyuhyun santai.

"Kau!"

Sungmin hampir saja menerjang Kyuhyun jika saja Kibum, si perawat itu, tidak cepat-cepat menahannya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sengit.

Kyuhyun membuang muka dari pandangan Sungmin, ia beralih menatap Siwon.

"Periksa dia, kau pasti tahu maksudku." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan dan datar.

Siwon langsung mengangguk, tentu saja. Ia paham maksud Kyuhyun.

"Nona, tolong tenang dulu, oke?"

Kibum membujuk Sungmin yang masih saja meronta.

"Suntik bius saja supaya dia tenang, Kibum."

Sebelum Sungmin semakin emosi mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun barusan, Kibum cepat-cepat merangkul Sungmin dan membimbingnya ke ruang periksa.

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun penuh arti.

"Kau benar-benar serius dengannya?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Yang jelas aku tertarik padanya."

Siwon mengangguk kecil.

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Jika kau sudah terperosok terlalu dalam, kau akan susah untuk keluar lagi."

Siwon kemudian melangkah ke ruang periksa, menyusul Kibum dan Sungmin yang sudah masuk kesana terlebih dulu.

Sementara Kyuhyun terdiam, kemudian ia menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kurasa aku memang sudah terperosok jauh kedalam. Dan sepertinya aku tidak berniat keluar."

.

.

.

Sungmin tengah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Hidungnya sedikit mengernyit mencium bau khas obat-obatan. Perawat bernama Kim Kibum itu yang memintanya berbaring.

"Nona, tolong lepas syal dan jaketmu sebentar ya? Aku sedikit sulit memeriksamu kalau tidak dilepas."

Sungmin ragu-ragu menurutinya. Ia masih sedikit trauma jika diminta membuka bajunya didepan orang lain. Ia menatap Kibum dengan pandangan menilai.

"Hanya jaketmu saja, Nona. Tidak usah melepas bajumu juga."

Kibum tersenyum maklum melihat pandangan Sungmin. Ia menaruh jaket dan syal Sungmin diatas meja disamping ranjang. Kemudian menggulung lengan kanan blus Sungmin hingga sebatas siku.

"Dia memang seperti itu. Menyebalkan memang, tetapi abaikan saja. Kalau kau meladeninya, kau yang akan capek nantinya. Dia itu tidak mau kalah."

Sungmin tahu Kibum sedang membicarakan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendengus kesal.

"Tapi orang seperti dia memang harus dilawan. Memangnya dia siapa, hingga semua orang harus mematuhinya?"

Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia mengoleskan alkohol di lengan Sungmin. Sungmin menatap sinis.

"Kau mau menyuntikkan obat bius padaku?"

Kibum mengulas senyumnya lagi. "Memangnya kau mau?"

Sungmin dengan cepat menggeleng. Suntik bius? Tidak, terima kasih. Nanti Cho Kyuhyun akan berbuat macam-macam padanya lagi jika dia tidak sadar.

Kibum tertawa. "Aku hanya ingin memberi antibiotik ini saja."

Tangan Kibum memakai sarung tangan dan mengambil jarum suntik steril. Lalu meraih botol antibiotik cair.

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Sungmin menoleh. Siwon masuk dan melangkah mendekati ranjang.

"Halo, Nona. Kita bertemu lagi."

Sungmin mengernyit. "Nng, kurasa aku belum pernah bertemu dengan Anda."

Siwon tertawa dan menepuk dahinya.

"Oh ya, tentu saja kau tidak tahu ya? Tetapi kita memang sudah bertemu, tiga hari yang lalu. Saat itu kau sedang tak sadarkan diri di kamar Kyuhyun."

Sungmin hanya diam mendengar penjelasan Siwon. Hatinya berkata agar jangan terlalu terbuka pada dua orang asing didepannya ini. Mereka itu teman Kyuhyun, mungkin saja mereka bersekongkol.

Saat Siwon memeriksanya, Sungmin terus memasang tatapan curiganya. Waspada dan sangat berhati-hati. Membuat Kibum yang mengamatinya diam-diam tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa tertawa, chagiya?"

Kibum hanya menggeleng.

"Omong-omong, siapa namamu?" tanya Kibum.

Sungmin diam, tidak langsung menjawab.

"Lee Sungmin." jawab Sungmin beberapa detik kemudian.

Kibum dan Siwon mengangguk.

"Jadi, Sungmin-ah, kurasa kau sudah sembuh sepenuhnya. Hanya flu-mu saja yang belum sembuh. Kusarankan kau lebih banyak beristirahat. Oke?"

Siwon menepuk lengan Sungmin sekilas, kemudian berbisik di telinga kekasihnya. Kibum sedikit mengernyit mendengar perkataan Siwon, tetapi akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil. Siwon mengulas senyumnya pada Sungmin sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruang periksa itu.

"Oke, Lee Sungmin. Ah, sebaiknya kupanggil Sungmin saja ya? Atau Sungminnie juga terdengar lebih manis."

Kibum berusaha mencairkan suasana yang hening. Sungmin tampaknya masih menjaga jarak dengannya. Karena yeoja itu sama sekali tidak membalas senyumnya. Pasti Kyuhyun yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini, pikir Kibum.

"Sekarang, bisakah kau membuka rokmu, Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin langsung menegang, tangannya refleks mencengkeram roknya erat. Ia menatap Kibum takut.

"Ke-kenapa aku harus membukanya?"

Kibum buru-buru menenangkan Sungmin sebelum yeoja itu melompat dari ranjang dan kabur.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memeriksanya saja. Beberapa hari yang lalu… Kyuhyun memaksamu bercinta bukan?"

Sungmin langsung tersentak dan menatap nyalang pada Kibum.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat, apakah lukanya sudah pulih atau belum. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Percayalah."

Kibum sampai mengangkat kedua tangannya agar Sungmin yakin dengannya. Sungmin menatap lama pada Kibum, yang dibalas dengan senyuman dan tatapan meyakinkan dari yeoja perawat itu.

Perlahan Sungmin mengangguk dan mulai menurunkan roknya. Membuat Kibum menghela nafas lega dan melanjutkan tugasnya.

.

.

.

"Dia sudah hampir pulih. Hanya flunya saja yang masih sedikit mengganggunya. Kibum sekarang sedang memeriksa…yah kau tahulah. Itu urusan yeoja, jadi aku tidak ikut campur didalam sana."

Kyuhyun mengangguk menanggapi omongan Siwon. Lalu namja itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Dia benar-benar yeoja paling keras kepala yang pernah kutemui. Belum pernah aku menemukan yeoja seperti itu."

Siwon mengangguk.

"Dia seperti agak menjaga jarak denganku dan Kibum. Mungkin yang ada di pikirannya adalah kami ini orang yang sama sepertimu. Karena kita akrab."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya, jika saja kau lihat wajahnya tadi." sahut Siwon.

Kyuhyun sedikit heran. Apa Sungmin benar-benar menganggapnya sejahat itu?

Suara pintu ruang periksa yang terbuka terdengar, kemudian Kibum keluar dan Sungmin mengikutinya di belakang. Yeoja itu sudah mengenakan lagi roknya, tentu saja. Beserta jaket dan syalnya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, tetapi yeoja itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun, mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kibum.

"Oke, tak ada luka yang fatal. Dan organ vitalnya juga baik-baik saja, memar dan lecetnya sudah mulai hilang. Lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi, ingat itu."

Kibum menajamkan kalimat terakhirnya dan melayangkan tatapan menegurnya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya memutar matanya jengah melihat tatapan Kibum. Namja itu lalu melangkah mendekati Sungmin yang berdiri canggung diantara mereka. Tangannya merapatkan lagi syal yang dipakai Sungmin.

"Ayo."

Kyuhyun kembali menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menariknya keluar dari ruangan Siwon. Setelah pintu tertutup Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya tidak mudah mendapatkan Lee Sungmin."

Siwon mengangguk menyetujui ucapan kekasihnya. Tangannya mulai bergerak memeluk tubuh perawat itu.

"Yeah, tapi kurasa Kyuhyun benar-benar serius. Tidak pernah dia bersikap seperti itu pada yeoja."

Kibum tersenyum dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Lee Sungmin cantik, bukan?"

Siwon memutar matanya.

"Kim Kibum, jangan menggodaku. Lebih baik kita teruskan yang tadi. Kau mau disini atau dirumah?"

Kibum terkekeh pelan sebelum menarik wajah kekasihnya mendekat, membuat namja Choi itu tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

"Apa lagi maumu, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin bertanya dingin pada Kyuhyun yang masih saja membuntutinya. Sungmin sudah capek berdebat, ia hanya ingin tidur dan istirahat sekarang. Tetapi Kyuhyun terus mengikutinya. Bahkan hingga di pintu depan apartment Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut. Ia merebut kunci pintu dari tangan Sungmin dan menggunakannya untuk membuka pintu. Setelahnya ia mendorong tubuh Sungmin masuk kedalam dan dirinya ikut masuk.

"YA! Apa yang ka-mmph!"

Kyuhyun membanting pintu hingga menutup dan memutar kuncinya. Lalu tangannya bergerak memeluk Sungmin dan langsung mencium bibir yeoja itu.

Sungmin menggeliat dalam pelukan Kyuhyun yang erat. Satu tangan Kyuhyun menyusup diantara helaian rambutnya, kemudian menekan lembut kepala Sungmin hingga tautan bibir mereka semakin rapat.

Dan yang terdengar disana kemudian hanyalah bunyi helaan nafas Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, serta suara samar ciuman mereka.

Tiba-tiba dering ponsel Sungmin memecahkan keheningan. Sungmin memenfaatkan kesempatam saat pelukan Kyuhyun sedikit mengendur, ia mendorong namja itu menjauh. Tangannya terburu-buru meraih tasnya dan secepat mungkin mengambil ponselnya.

Nama 'Donghae' terpampang di layar ponsel itu. Sungmin terkesiap saat Kyuhyun merebut ponselnya.

"Donghae?" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Kembalikan ponselku, brengsek!"

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Sungmin, kemudian menyodorkan ponsel itu kasar.

"Loundspeaker!"

Sungmin melotot.

"Tidak!"

"Kubilang loundspeaker!"

"Kubilang tidak!"

Mereka saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Kyuhyun menarik bagian depan blus Sungmin, menyentakkan Sungmin mendekat padanya.

"Jawab dengan loundspeaker, atau kau tidak akan pernah lagi menerima telepon dari Donghae?"

Suara rendah Kyuhyun terdengar mengancam. Sungmin menatap marah padanya, hingga nafasnya yang memburu menerpa bibir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin akhirnya menekan tombol jawab, lalu memilih '**Loundspeaker'**.

"Yeoboseyo?"

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Annyeong, saya update kilat. Hehe… Termasuk kilat ngga ini? *wink**

**Jangan bilang pendek yak, ini udah lumayan loh. Ngga tahu deh sama chapter ini. Kalo aneh harap maklum ya T.T**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah ninggalin jejaknya, baik itu review, fav ataupun follow. Terima kasih banget ^^ Saya cinta kalian, chingudeuuuulll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**REVIEW?**


End file.
